Par delà le Mur
by Colibrii
Summary: 1867. Isla Black était une Sang-Pur comme une autre élevée dans la fierté de son nom. Comment une simple rencontre a-t-elle pu changer sa vie à jamais ?
1. Premier Eté

.

 **Titre : Par delà le Mur**

 **Personnages : Isla Black, Elladora Black, Robert Hitchens**

 **Remerciements : Je tiens à remercier ma bêta-reader Temperance01 pour sa correction et ses conseils.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche donc pas un seul centime pour mes écrits.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Premier Été**

.

.

Tous les ans, la même frénésie prenait les elfes de maison de la famille Black. Chacun se précipitait pour effectuer les directives que la maîtresse avait données. Tout devait être parfait pour la grande fête organisée à la résidence d'été des Black.

Comme chaque année, Iona Black avait pensé à chaque détail pour que la soirée soit une réussite. Les invitations avaient été lancées quatre mois plus tôt. Chacun avait bien entendu répondu présents. Toute la bonne société sorcière se retrouvait lors de cette soirée. Quelle meilleure occasion pour rencontrer des jeunes gens en âge de se marier ! Le bal donné par la famille Black était le plus prisé avec celui du nouvel an que donnaient les Potter chaque année. Chacun rêvant de s'y faire inviter et ainsi d'avoir la possibilité d'y parader.

Dans une chambre du premier étage de la noble demeure, deux jeunes filles d'une quinzaine d'années se préparaient aidées par un des nombreux elfes de la famille Black.

— Comment me trouves-tu ? demanda la plus âgée des deux en tournant sur elle-même.

— Tu es sublime, répliqua sa cadette sincère.

— Merci ! Tu es jolie, toi aussi, rétorqua l'autre.

Elle attrapa sa sœur par les mains et elles tournèrent sur elles-mêmes en riant. Isla et Elladora n'avaient qu'une année d'écart et partageaient tout depuis leur naissance. Les liens du sang avaient toujours été l'une des valeurs primordiales chez les Black.

— Crois-tu que je vais lui plaire ? questionna Elladora.

Après leur danse, Elladora était allée s'admirer dans le miroir en pied présent dans la chambre.

— Tu ne peux que lui plaire, répondit Isla.

Elladora offrit un sourire éblouissant à sa sœur. Cette dernière regardait son aînée avec envie. Elladora avait toujours été considérée comme la plus belle des deux sœurs et savait très bien en jouer. Plantureuse à souhait, l'aînée des deux sœurs Black avait aussi la chance de posséder une chevelure d'or qui se coiffait avec une grande facilité. Les cheveux d'Isla bruns presque noirs ne cessaient de frisotter rendant difficile la tâche des elfes de maisons. Leur volume arrangeait encore moins les créatures. Iona s'était d'ailleurs de nombreuses fois maudite d'avoir transmis les cheveux de son père à deux de ses enfants. Phineas, son fils, possédait, en effet, la même chevelure bouclée qu'il avait préférée garder courte.

Deux petits coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Phineas entra après y avoir y été invité.

— Mère nous attend pour faire notre entrée, déclara-t-il de sa voix guindée.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent le retrouver. Elles saluèrent sa femme d'un signe de tête poli.

— Prête, Isy ? questionna Elladora à l'oreille de sa sœur.

Pour toute réponse, Isla sourit à Elladora et passa son bras sous le sien. Ils descendirent les escaliers. La porte menant à la salle de réception s'ouvrit à leur arrivée.

— Mrs Ursula Black ! Mr Phineas Black ! Miss Black et Miss Isla Black! annonça l'elfe de maison.

Le cœur d'Isla battait la chamade. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la salle à la suite de son frère et de son épouse. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers les nouveaux arrivants. Isla aperçut son amie Azyla Potter parmi les invités. Elle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

— _Mesdames ! Messieurs !_ commença Iona Black au centre de la pièce. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au manoir Black et à la trentième édition de notre prestigieuse soirée d'été qui, je l'espère, le sera encore plus que la précédente. _Musique !_

Un air de valse s'éleva dans la salle. Mr Black tendit sa main à sa femme qui la prit élégamment. Le couple dansa plusieurs secondes seul avant que Phineas et son épouse ne les rejoignent.

— M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Miss Isla ? interrogea une voix masculine.

Le cœur d'Isla rata un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut son propriétaire. Harfang Londubat était un des meilleurs partis de la soirée et aussi un charmant jeune homme. Elle lui offrit sa main et le garçon l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

— C'était un plaisir de danser avec vous, Miss Isla, souffla-t-il avant de lui baiser la main.

Les joues d'Isla se colorèrent légèrement de plaisir. Tandis qu'Harfang s'éloignait pour retrouver ses amis, Isla se fraya un chemin parmi les invités. Elle retrouva Azyla près du buffet.

Azyla Potter venait tout juste d'obtenir ses ASPIC et avait par conséquent fini sa scolarité à Poudlard.

— Comment vas-tu ma chère Isla ? demanda-t-elle en la voyant venir vers elle. Je t'ai vue danser avec notre capitaine préféré, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Les joues d'Isla devinrent un peu plus rouges et la jeune fille se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi sensible.

— Il m'a simplement invitée pour la première danse, répliqua-t-elle.

— Ce qui signifie sans aucun doute qu'il s'intéresse à toi, conclut Azyla.

— Quelqu'un t'a-t-il invitée ? questionna Isla curieuse.

Le regard d'Azyla se perdit au loin.

— Azyla ! Azyla ! Ça ne va pas ? Désires-tu un verre d'eau ? s'inquiéta Isla.

— Je… Isy, il faut que je t'apprenne une nouvelle, déclara-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son amie. Peut-on aller dans un endroit tranquille ?

— Bien entendu, répondit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon adjacent à la salle de bal. Azyla sortit sa baguette pour insonoriser la pièce.

— Isy… Je… Je vais me marier, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Te marier ? Avec Alister ? s'étonna Isla. Mais je croyais que…

— Je ne vais pas me marier avec Alister, répliqua Azyla. Je… Perceval m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai accepté.

— Perceval ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais, Azyla ? Es-tu prête à renoncer à ton honneur, à ta famille pour Perceval Weasley ?

Une ombre passa dans le regard d'Azyla qui le détourna.

— Je te pensais plus intelligente que cela, déclara-t-elle visiblement déçue.

— Voyons Azy ! Je n'ai point dit cela pour te blesser ! Je préfère simplement te mettre en garde sur ce à quoi tu t'engages en épousant un Weasley.

— Je sais parfaitement que les Weasley sont considérés comme des traîtres-à-leur-sang mais j'ai fait mon choix. Je vais devenir Mrs Perceval Weasley et par conséquent moi-même une traître-à-mon-sang. Toutefois, la question n'est point là ! Je… Pourrons-nous rester amies après cela ?

— Tu sais parfaitement que mes parents…

— Et si tes parents ne savent rien ? Si je te demande simplement de continuer à me considérer comme ton amie sans pour autant que nous continuions à nous parler. Je… J'aimerais simplement savoir au fond de mon cœur qu'il me reste une amie véritable.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'Isla ait pu répondre quelque chose.

— Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? questionna Phineas.

— Nous désirions discuter tranquillement quelques instants. Je… Nous allions retourner à la soirée à l'instant, répondit Isla.

Phineas jeta un regard suspicieux à Azyla Potter avant de s'éloigner en laissant la porte ouverte. La jeune Black comprit le message que lui faisait passer son frère par ce détail.

— Retournons à la soirée, proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Azyla la suivit dans la salle de réception.

— Ma chère, je vous cherchais. Où étiez-vous ? questionna Alister Malefoy en venant vers elles.

Azyla lui fit un grand sourire. Un de ces sourires qui donnent l'impression à son destinataire qu'il est réellement apprécié. Lorsqu'on naissait dans une famille de Sang Pur de haut rang, on maîtrisait toujours parfaitement l'art du mensonge.

— Nous discutions Isla et moi, au calme, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis désolée de vous avoir obligé à me chercher.

— N'en faites rien, ma chère ! J'adore vous chercher, répliqua le jeune homme en lui baisant la main.

Isla se retint d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. Alister serait beaucoup moins heureux de la « chercher » comme il le disait lorsqu'il apprendrait son mariage avec un traître-à-son-sang. Il invita son amie à danser et Isla se retrouva seule à regarder les couples évolués sur la piste. Elle repéra sa sœur qui dansait avec Aurelus Lestrange. Elladora rêvait de l'épouser depuis bien des années mais le jeune homme ne s'était pas encore déclaré, à son grand désespoir.

Au cours de la soirée, Isla fut invitée à danser par divers partenaires qu'elle connaissait de près ou de loin. Puis, plus tard dans la nuit, les invités prirent congé les uns après les autres.

— Une véritable réussite, lâcha Mr Black lorsque le dernier fut parti.

— En doutiez-vous, mon époux ?

— Je ne doute jamais de vous, Mrs Black, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Isla s'excusa et monta dans sa chambre après avoir salué sa famille. Son elfe personnel arriva dans un « pop » sonore alors qu'elle pénétrait dans sa chambre. Il l'aida à se dévêtir et retira tous les sorts qui retenaient ses cheveux en place. La jeune fille enfila sa chemise puis alla se coucher dans son grand lit à baldaquin.

.

.

.

Isla, son sac sur l'épaule s'éloignait de la maison pensive lorsqu'elle fut appelée par la voix de sa mère.

— Puis-je savoir où vous allez ? questionna Iona du perron.

— Me promener, Mère, répondit la jeune fille.

— Ne sortez pas de la propriété ! Il serait fâcheux que vous rencontriez une de ces vermines Moldues.

— Bien entendu, Mère.

Sa mère la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait. La propriété Black faisait plusieurs dizaines d'hectares et Isla avait toujours adoré s'y promener. Elle s'installait souvent à divers endroits et en profitait pour faire des dessins. Cet après-midi là, elle s'installa non loin du mur qui marquait les limites de la propriété Black. Elle dessinait un oiseau lorsque des éclats de rires le firent s'envoler.

La jeune fille tendit l'oreille et constata qu'ils venaient de l'autre côté du mur. Elle se leva et monta sur quelques pierres qui dépassaient pour regarder. Une bande de garçons de son âge se baignait dans un étang à une cinquantaine de mètres du mur. Ils se lançaient de l'eau dans le visage en riant. Elle-même ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ses parents avaient toujours été très stricts avec Phineas, Elladora et elle et ce n'était pas le genre de comportement qu'ils auraient autorisé.

Isla s'apprêtait à descendre lorsque son pied glissa. Elle tomba lourdement sur le dos et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur.

— Vous avez entendu ? s'exclama une voix masculine.

Horrifiée, Isla porta une main à sa bouche retenant sa respiration alors que le silence se faisait de l'autre côté du mur.

— T'entends des voix maintenant, Bob, ricana une autre voix.

— Taisez-vous ! répliqua-t-il.

— Hey Bob ! Qu'est-ce… ? Grimpe pas sur ce mur ! T'es malade !

Les yeux d'Isla s'agrandirent d'horreur. Si ces Moldus la voyaient et que ses parents l'apprenaient, elle allait avoir de graves ennuis. Elle se leva rapidement, attrapa son sac et courut. Isla entendit à peine la voix du garçon qui l'appelait. La jeune fille s'arrêta le cœur battant près des écuries de la propriété. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine et reprit doucement sa respiration.

— Ça ne va pas, Miss Isla ? demanda le palefrenier.

— Si ! Si ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Godefroy ! Je… Je venais juste vérifier si Morgana avait bien été pansée aujourd'hui, inventa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la stalle de son hippogriffe.

— Je l'ai pansée moi-même, Miss Isla.

Isla s'inclina devant Morgana qui fit de même. Elle s'avança donc vers son hippogriffe et lui caressa affectueusement le bec.

—C'est… C'est parfait, Godefroy ! déclara-t-elle en prenant un ton suffisant. Vous faites du très bon travail.

— Merci Miss Isla, répliqua le palefrenier visiblement intrigué.

— Je… Je me dois maintenant de prendre congé ! Je… Au revoir, Godefroy, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

— Au revoir, Miss Isla, répliqua-t-il en l'imitant.

D'un pas rapide, la jeune fille retourna au manoir avant de monter les escaliers menant à sa chambre et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle soupira profondément le dos appuyé contre la porte. Que lui avait-il pris d'aller si près du mur ! Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas que des Moldus ne puissent la voir.

Elle fronça les sourcils ayant soudain l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Frénétiquement, elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son carnet à dessins. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement en constatant qu'il n'y était définitivement pas. Elle avait oublié son carnet près du mur. Son carnet rempli de dessins dont plusieurs avaient rapport avec le monde sorciers. Il fallait qu'elle le récupère et vite. Elle se dirigea vers la porte la main tendue. Non ! Sa main retomba le long de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas y retourner, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Les Moldus seraient sans doute encore là-bas et cette fois-ci, il était certain qu'ils l'apercevraient.

La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour récupérer ce carnet et de préférence sans que les Moldus ne le voient ; la dernière partie risquant sans doute d'être la plus compliquée. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir jeté un sort d'invisibilité sur les dessins de son carnet, cela aurait été un problème de moins à gérer.

Isla décida finalement qu'elle y retournerait le lendemain dans la matinée. Toutefois, cette histoire de carnet n'arrêta pas de la tarauder toute la soirée et même durant la nuit. Ceci fut même la cause d'un cauchemar. Son père apprenait que des Moldus avaient vu son carnet et décidait de la renier. Angoissée, elle se réveilla alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Elle alla se débarbouiller et s'habilla avant de descendre.

Les elfes de maison se précipitèrent pour lui servir son petit déjeuner. Son père la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

— Eh bien Isla, seriez-vous tombée de votre lit ce matin ? demanda-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

— Je dois dire que, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, j'ai assez mal dormi cette nuit, mentit-elle à moitié. D'ailleurs, Père, vous commencez bien tôt aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-elle.

— C'est à cause de cette loi sur la tolérance vis-à-vis des Sang-de-Bourbe, ils veulent interdire l'appellation Sang-de-Bourbe ce qui est selon moi totalement hypocrite. Qu'on les appelle Sang-de-Bourbe ou Nés-Moldu ne changera rien à leur statut après tout.

Isla se contenta de hocher la tête. Après tout, son père n'avait pas totalement tort, ce n'était pas parce qu'on obligeait les gens à les appeler Nés-Moldus qu'on pourra aussi les obliger à les respecter.

— De toute manière, ces temps-ci les Amoureux des Moldus ne cessent de gagner du terrain. Ils parlent même de créer un département spécialisé dans le détournement de l'artisanat Moldu. Sans doute une idée de Weasley et de ses amis Sang-de-Bourbe, soupira Mr Black.

Isla ne put s'empêcher de songer à son amie Azyla qui n'allait pas tarder à épouser un « Amoureux des Moldus » comme son père les appelait.

— Je vais vous laisser, ma fille, déclara-t-il en se levant. Vous saluerez votre mère et votre sœur de ma part.

— Bien entendu, Père, répondit-t-elle en l'imitant.

Isla attendit que son père sorte de la pièce et transplane avant d'aller chercher sa cape. Elle enfila cette dernière par-dessus sa robe et sortit de la maison. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait la veille et commença à chercher son carnet dans l'herbe imprégnée de rosée.

— Nom d'un strangulot, jura-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il est où ce fichu carnet de malheur !

— C'est ça que vous cherchez ? questionna une voix masculine.

Isla sursauta portant automatiquement sa main vers sa baguette. Assis sur le mur, un gaillard roux lui montrait le carnet à la couverture de cuir.

— Que… Que faites-vous ici ?

— Je suis venu vous rendre votre livre, répondit-il en se laissant tomber au pied du mur. Je me doutais que vous reviendrez tôt pour le récupérer, ajouta-t-il en le lui tendant.

Isla lui jeta un regard suspicieux. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait à un Moldu et elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

— Je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas regardé si c'est cela qui vous inquiète, déclara-t-il.

La jeune fille récupéra son carnet et le fourra dans sa poche.

— Je vous remercie, lâcha-t-elle.

— De rien ! Je… Je ne savais pas que la propriété Black était habitée.

— La famille Black vient durant les mois d'été, répondit-elle.

— On raconte au village qu'elle est hantée.

Isla ne put s'empêcher de penser au fantôme de son arrière-grand-tante qui hantait depuis près de trente ans les sous-sols de la demeure.

— Elle ne l'est pas mais… mais je ne vous conseillerais pas d'aller importuner ses propriétaires, lui conseilla-t-elle.

— Je n'en avais nullement l'intention. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté… Je… Je m'appelle Robert Hitchens.

— Enchantée Mr Hitchens, répondit-elle stoïque.

— Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

Isla rougit violemment sous le regard amusé du garçon.

— Voyons Monsieur, cela ne se fait point, rétorqua-t-elle en reculant de deux pas.

— Je… Veuillez pardonner mon… mon impudence, Miss Smith, répliqua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Isla arqua un sourcil surprise et se retint de lui demander la signification du nom Smith. Après tout, elle ne lui avait donné aucun nom.

— Je… Je vais devoir vous quitter, Mr Hitchens ! Je vous remercie encore pour mon carnet. Au re… Adieu, lança-t-elle avant de partir.

La jeune fille prit sur elle de ne pas se retourner. Toutefois, elle ne put faire abstraction du regard vert qu'elle sentait peser sur son dos. Ses joues se colorèrent malgré elle en songeant au fait qu'elle avait parlé à un Moldu pour la première fois de sa vie. Un Moldu qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Sans doute, un an tout au plus. Se rendant compte de ses réflexions, Isla se morigéna intérieurement. Il était Moldu et il y avait par conséquent aucune chance pour qu'ils soient amenés à se rencontrer de nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le manoir une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, sa mère et sa sœur étaient attablées à la table de la salle à manger et dégustaient leur petit-déjeuner en silence. La jeune fille tenta de passer devant la porte sans se faire remarquer mais n'y parvint malheureusement pas.

— Puis-je savoir l'endroit où vous étiez par cette heure matinale ? questionna sa mère.

Isla ne put faire autrement que de revenir sur ses pas pour pénétrer dans la salle à manger.

— Bonjour Mère ! Bonjour Elladora, les salua-t-elle. J'ai voulu profiter du fait qu'il fasse encore frais pour faire une balade, Mère, répondit-elle humblement.

— Avez-vous vu votre père ce matin ? questionna Iona Black, ne relevant pas la réponse de sa fille.

— Oui, Mère. Il m'a demandé de vous saluer de sa part Elladora et vous, répondit-elle.

— Bien. Vous pouvez vous en aller si vous le désirez, rétorqua Mrs Black légèrement troublée.

Elladora et Isla échangèrent un regard surpris mais ne firent aucune remarque. La plus jeune préféra, comme sa mère lui avait permis, quitter la salle. Elle monta dans sa chambre et reprit son devoir de métamorphose où elle l'avait laissé. Quelques minutes plus tard de discrets coups furent frappés à sa porte et sa sœur passa la tête par l'entrebâille.

— Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-elle.

— Bien sûr, répondit Isla en posant sa plume.

— Que fais-tu ? questionna Elladora l'air de rien.

— Mon devoir de métamorphose.

Elladora s'installa sur le lit d'Isla et fit mine d'observer la décoration de la chambre. Comportement qui ne pouvait que passer pour étrange aux yeux de sa sœur, du fait que la décoration n'avait pas changé depuis bien des années.

— Que se passe-t-il Ella ? interrogea Isla.

— Tu… Tu ne trouves pas que Mère et Père sont étranges depuis quelques jours, déclara Elladora en touchant le baldaquin rouge.

— Toi aussi tu as remarqué !

— Je… Je dois dire que je m'inquiète un peu, avoua Elladora. Je… Je crois que Père… qu'il a une liaison, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Une liaison ?

— Une liaison, oui avec… avec une autre femme, explicita-t-elle. Si cela se sait…

— Mais avec qui aurait-il une liaison ? Toutes les jeunes femmes de bonne… Avec une… ? Non, Père ne ferait pas cela ! L'honneur de notre famille est plus important que tout pour lui, répliqua Isla. Il a juste beaucoup de travail avec ces lois de tolérance vis-à-vis des Moldus.

— Tous les hommes ont… Père et Mère font chambre à part depuis la mort de Sirius.

— Père n'est pas comme tous les hommes, insista Isla.

— Isy ! Il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de voir notre père comme un héros… Il… C'est un homme comme un autre après tout !

— Mais de là à salir le nom de notre famille !

— J'espère juste que cela ne sera pas découvert, soupira Elladora. Au fait, Aurelus organise une réception pour ses dix-huit ans et il m'a demandé de t'inviter. Il y aura Harfang, ajouta-t-elle espérant sans doute convaincre sa sœur.

— Je viendrai avec plaisir. Quand est-ce ?

— Vendredi prochain. Nous prendrons la poudre de ch…

Un cri retentit au rez-de-chaussée coupant court la conversation. Isla et Elladora s'entreregardèrent avant de se précipiter en bas. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le salon, leur mère était assise dans un fauteuil, visiblement affligée. Un elfe de maison lui tendit un verre qu'elle repoussa prestement et qui en tombant laissa un tache d'eau sur le tapi. La pauvre créature s'empressa de la faire disparaître tandis que Mrs Black le congédiait agacée.

— Que se passe-t-il, Mère ? questionna Elladora inquiète.

— Il se passe… Il se passe que cette petite ingrate d'Azyla Potter a épousé ce traître-à-son-sang de Weasley, samedi dernier. Pauvre Hadriane ! Quel scandale ! Comment ! Comment ! Comment peut-on faire subir ça à sa famille ! Ingrate ! Croyez-vous que je dois écrire quelque chose à cette pauvre Hadriane ?

— Mère ! Reprenez-vous ! la reprit Elladora d'un ton sec. Cela n'apportera rien de se donner ainsi en spectacle devant les serviteurs !

Tout en disant cela, Elladora jeta un regard noir à l'elfe qui avait passé sa tête dans l'entrebâille de la porte.

— Vous avez raison, Ella ! Je… Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau ?

L'un des elfes se précipita pour lui tendre un verre qu'elle prit d'une main tremblante. Elle but une gorgée avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

— Amenez-moi du parchemin et une plume ! Il faut que j'écrive une lettre de soutien à cette pauvre Hadriane. A moins que… Croyez-vous qu'elle préférait ne plus entendre parler de cette catin?

— Sans doute, mère, répliqua Elladora. Mrs Potter ne préférait plus jamais entendre parler de sa… de cette catin, se reprit-t-elle.

— Vous avez sans doute raison, Ella, déclara-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

Elle tourna un regard mauvais dans la direction de sa fille cadette.

— Et vous ! Vous ne dites rien ! Votre amie s'en va épouser le premier va-nu-pieds qui passe et cela ne vous choque en rien ! Vous l'aurait-elle dit ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

— Bien sûr que non, Mère ! Je… Je suis juste bien trop outrée par le comportement si peu digne d'A… de cette catin pour dire quelque chose, voilà tout, répondit Isla essayant de paraître convaincante.

— Bien ! Je… Cette nouvelle a épuisé mes pauvres nerfs, soupira Mrs Black. Il va falloir que j'aille me reposer, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, Elladora se tourna vers sa sœur.

— Tu étais au courant ?

— Bien sûr que non, mentit Isla.

— Trahir ainsi sa famille et son sang ! Il faut vraiment avoir peu d'honneur pour le faire.

— Peu d'honneur, oui, répliqua la cadette pensive.

La nouvelle de la mésalliance d'Azyla Potter fit rapidement le tour du monde sorcier. Chacun y allait de son commentaire et souhaitait montrer qu'il en savait plus sur l'affaire que son interlocuteur. Lorsque Iona Black alla voir son amie Hadriane Potter quelques jours après l'annonce, aucune d'elles n'évoqua le mariage honteux. Mrs Potter en fut d'ailleurs on ne peut plus reconnaissante à l'égard de son amie.

Le principal sujet de conversation durant la réception d'anniversaire d'Aurelus Lestrange fut aussi le mariage de l'aînée des Potter. Chacun y alla de son commentaire et certaines invitées osèrent même faire une remarque à Isla du fait de son affinité avec la Gryffondor. Harfang Londubat, qui se trouvait non loin, prit d'ailleurs sa défense lorsqu'elles l'accusèrent d'avoir été au courant des intentions de son amie. Isla ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement tandis que Harfang lui souriait amicalement. Ce dernier profita de la situation pour inviter Isla à danser.

Lorsqu'Elladora et Isla rentrèrent au Manoir Black, la première n'arrêta pas de lui répéter la chance qu'elle avait d'intéresser ainsi Harfang Londubat. Ce dernier était, en effet, un des meilleurs parties de sa génération.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit-déjeuner qu'elles prirent seules. Elladora continua :

— De plus, n'était-il l'élégance personnifiée lorsqu'il t'a défendue de ces deux vipères ? Je suis _persuadée_ qu'Harfang et toi feriez un couple parfait.

— Nous nous connaissons à peine, tempéra Isla.

— Père et Mère ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une seule fois avant leur mariage, remarqua Elladora.

Isla se retint de lui rappeler que cela n'avait sans doute pas bien fonctionné puisqu'elle pensait que leur père avait une liaison.

— Et toi ? Je t'ai vue danser toute la soirée avec Aurelus. T'aurait-t-il fait sa déclaration ?

— Il m'a… Nous allons nous fiancer ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Il… Il est allé voir Père durant notre réception d'été et… et Père lui a accordé ma main. Il voulait me faire la surprise.

— Combien de temps devront durer vos fiançailles ?

— Jusqu'à la fin des études de potion d'Aurelus. Et puis, nos fiançailles ne seront officielles qu'au printemps prochain. Je suppose que Père veut laisser le plaisir à Mère et à Mrs Lestrange d'organiser de belles fiançailles. En tout cas, je dois avouer que ce délai me pèse un peu. Comme tu le sais, je suis si impatiente de devenir Mrs Aurelus Lestrange.

— Quand Aurelus aura-t-il fini ses études ?

— D'ici trois ans.

— Tu auras vingt-et-un ans, c'est un bon âge pour se marier, je trouve, déclara Isla songeuse.

— Tu trouves ? Personnellement, j'aurais préféré me marier dès la fin de mes études à Poudlard.

Elladora continua à parler mariage et robes durant le reste du repas. Isla l'écoutait gentiment se contentant d'intervenir à certaines fois.

Cet après-midi là, Elladora alla sur le Chemin de Traverse avec des amies tandis que Iona Black devait aller rendre visite à Mrs Potter. Isla se retrouva donc seule au Manoir. La jeune fille en profita pour se promener comme elle le faisait souvent.

Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant au Moldu à qui elle avait parlé il y avait de cela plusieurs jours. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait redouté au vu de ce qu'on lui avait dit sur les Moldus, Isla l'avait trouvé plus intrigant qu'autre chose. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait quelque peu attisée sa curiosité. Les Moldus étaient-ils tous ainsi ? Peut-être ses amis et lui étaient-ils retournés à l'étang ? Peut-être y étaient-ils à cet instant précis ? Elle jeta un regard vers le Manoir qui était déjà loin. Cela ne coûtait rien d'aller voir. Et puis, ses parents n'en sauraient rien.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait rencontré le Moldu. La jeune fille tendit l'oreille lorsqu'elle arriva près du mur mais n'entendit rien. Elle monta sur le mur pour jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. Personne. Isla redescendait du mur lorsqu'elle remarqua un morceau de papier coincé dans les irrégularités du mur. La main tremblante, elle le prit. Il était légèrement humide. Elle le déplia et lut :

.

 _Miss Smith_

 _Si vous lisé ses ligne s'est que vous êtes curieuse comme je le supposé le ca contraire ce papié ne servira a rien._

.

Isla arqua un sourcil, relut la phrase avant de regarder si le Moldu n'avait rien écrit derrière. Elle ne put, toutefois, s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Ce Moldu avait un drôle de sens de l'humour et ne semblait pas très doué en orthographe aussi. Elle rangea le message dans sa poche et prit le chemin du Manoir.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le papier froissé. Ce Moldu l'intriguait. Elle se demandait quelle pouvait être sa vie quotidienne. Ses parents lui avaient répété un bon nombre de fois que les Moldus étaient beaucoup moins avancés que les sorciers. Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais constaté une différence importante entre les Sang-de-Bourbe de Poudlard et des gens de sa classe. Contrairement à ce que ses parents lui disaient, ils savaient tous lire, étaient propres sur eux et ne semblait pas plus stupide qu'un autre.

Isla avait toujours compris en quoi la pureté de son Sang était importante. Elle admettait même que les grandes familles de Sang Pur méritaient plus d'accéder à Poudlard que les autres. Toutefois ce qui la dérangeait c'était que son entourage avait toujours décrit les Moldus comme des animaux ce qui d'après ce qu'elle avait vu ne semblait pas être le cas.

Isla pénétra dans la demeure tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. L'aiguille de sa mère et de sa sœur étaient toujours pointées vers la case « En sortie » tandis que celles représentant son frère et son père montraient celle « Au travail ».

De toute manière, elle pourrait toujours mentir en prétendant être aller se promener dans le parc. Et puis en se dépêchant, elle pourrait être de retour avant dix-sept heures trente, après tout elle ne comptait pas s'éterniser là-bas. Elle attrapa sa cape et la mit sur ses épaules. Sa décision était prise. Et puis, ses parents n'en sauraient rien. Du moins elle l'espérait.

La jeune fille sortit du Manoir après avoir prévenu un elfe qu'elle allait faire un tour dans le parc. Elle se dirigea vers l'ouest sachant que le village Moldu était dans cette direction. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du mur, elle mit un pied sur une pierre qui dépassait pour se hisser au sommet avant de redescendre de l'autre côté. A cet endroit, la propriété Black était bordée par une route faite de terre. Elle la suivit et repéra bien vite le village en haut d'une colline à environ cinq kilomètres de là. La jeune fille décida de suivre la route tout en ne cessant de se questionner sur ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Elle n'avait jamais côtoyé de Nés-Moldu et encore moins de Moldus par le passé. Le seul lien qu'elle avait avec ce monde était une de ses camarades de dortoir Sang-Mêlée avec qui elle n'était même pas amie, à peine de simples connaissances en fait.

Elle arriva plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait aux portes du village. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nombre de gens qui se pressaient dans les rues. La jeune fille se fit d'ailleurs bousculer plusieurs fois tandis qu'elle avançait. Elle arriva finalement sur la place principale au milieu de laquelle s'élevait un bâtiment beaucoup plus haut que les autres. Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder mais dut rapidement avancer après s'être de nouveau fait bousculer. Sur et autour de la place de nombreuses petites échoppes avaient été installées et les Moldus semblaient acheter des choses à chacune d'entre elles. Des magasins ambulants ? Elle jeta un regard curieux à l'une de ces échoppes qui vendait du tissu. Le vendeur capta son regard.

— Une jolie étoffe pour une jolie demoiselle ? questionna-t-il en souriant.

Isla écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en comprenant qu'il lui parlait. Elle fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner mais rentra dans quelqu'un. Ce dernier jura et partit avant d'avoir pu laisser le temps à Isla de s'excuser. La jeune fille partit se réfugier le long d'une maison et regarda la foule se presser. Tout ceci lui rappelait le Chemin de Traverse à la veille de la rentrée scolaire.

La jeune fille décida de continuer dans une rue adjacente. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'enseigne d'un pub. Bien qu'elle ait déjà fréquenté le Chaudron Baveur, Isla ne pouvait dire s'ils se ressemblaient du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce dernier de l'extérieur. La jeune fille continua son chemin observant avec intérêt les façades des maisons et des magasins. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder plus attentivement l'enseigne de l'auberge du village faite de fer forgée.

Au loin, elle entendit la cavalcade d'un cheval mais ni prêta pas attention tout à sa contemplation. Les Moldus ne semblaient pas si différents des sorciers. Tout comme les sorciers, ils avaient des magasins, des pubs et vivaient dans des maisons certes humbles mais des maisons tout de même.

— Attention ! s'exclama une voix masculine.

Isla sentit une poigne de fer se refermer sur son poignet et la tirer violemment en arrière. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre mais l'homme qui la tenait la retint.

— Ça va m'selle ? Vous avez rien ?

Isla lui lança un regard choqué et s'éloigna vivement.

— Que vous a-t-il pris ?

— Vous avez failli vous faire écraser par le cheval ! rétorqua-t-il en le montrant d'un coup de tête.

Isla suivit le regard de l'homme. Un cheval s'éloignait à une allure assez vive obligeant les passants à faire de brusques écarts.

— Mer… Merci Mr, bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

— Z'êtes sûre que ça va ? Vous êtes toute pâle ! Robert ! Un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît ! s'exclama-t-il.

Isla se laissa guider par l'homme vers un tonneau sur lequel il la fit asseoir.

— Miss Smith ! s'exclama une voix qu'elle connaissait.

Isla releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement voyant le grand gaillard roux qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt.

— Votre verre, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant.

— Merci, Mr Hitchens, répliqua-t-elle en le prenant.

Le garçon esquissa un sourire. Tandis que l'homme regardait les deux jeunes gens l'un après l'autre visiblement surpris.

— Je retourne m'occuper de la jument de Mrs Peterson. Ne traîne pas trop ! lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

— Vous êtes venue faire le marché alors, remarqua Robert après plusieurs secondes de silence gêné.

— Le marché ? questionna Isla.

— Acheter des… des provisions.

— Euh… En effet, je…je… j'avais besoin de tissus, mentit-elle. Vous… Euh… Vous travaillez ici ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'intérieur de la forge.

— En effet, la forge appartient à ma famille depuis six générations, répondit-il fièrement.

— C'était donc…

— Mon père, oui. Je vais devoir… Euh... retourner travailler. Je… Ça a été un plaisir de vous revoir.

— Je… Merci pour le verre d'eau, répliqua-t-elle.

— Il n'y pas de quoi, déclara-t-il en commençant à se diriger vers la forge.

Il fit à peine deux pas avant de revenir vers la jeune fille.

— Je… Pardonnez-moi si… si je vous parais cavalier. Je… J'aimerais connaître votre prénom.

Isla le regarda quelques secondes en silence se demandant ce qu'elle allait répondre. Devait-elle mentir ?

— Lucretia. Je m'appelle Lucretia, répondit-elle préférant donner son deuxième prénom.

— Lucretia, répéta le garçon en souriant. Je… Je… Au plaisir de vous revoir, Miss Lucretia, souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

Isla le suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'intérieur de la forge. Elle but une gorgée d'eau pour reprendre contenance avant de se demander où elle devait le mettre. Après de nombreuses hésitations, la jeune fille entra à l'intérieur de la forge. Robert Hitchens frappait le fer rougi avec force. Elle l'observa quelques secondes songeuse.

— Vous désirez autre chose, Miss Smith ? questionna la voix de Mr Hitchens

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sursauter tandis que ses joues prenaient une légère couleur rosée.

— Je venais juste vous rendre votre… votre verre, répondit-elle en reprenant contenance.

— Je vois, déclara l'homme en prenant le verre qu'elle lui tentait.

— Je… Je vous remercie pour tout.

— Pas de quoi, Miss Smith, rétorqua-t-il bourru.

Isla lui fit un sourire crispé et le salua poliment avant de partir. Il fallait vite qu'elle rentre au Manoir avant que ses parents ne se rendent compte son absence. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide sur la route ressassant ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait été dans un village Moldu. Elle avait failli se faire écraser par un cheval et surtout elle avait donné son deuxième prénom à un Moldu. La jeune fille était mortifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Si ses parents l'apprenaient… Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Toutefois malgré ce sentiment de peur, elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même comme de la satisfaction. Elle s'était posée de nombreuses questions sur eux ces derniers temps et sa petite escapade lui avait permis de répondre à certaines d'entre elles. Elle rentra dans la propriété Black en montant par-dessus le mur et regagna le Manoir.

L'un des elfes de la famille se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à retirer sa cape.

— Madame vous attend dans le salon, Miss Isla, déclara-t-il respectueusement.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la pièce répétant mentalement le mensonge qu'elle avait préparé avant son escapade. La porte du salon était entrouverte. Isla comprit rapidement que sa mère n'était pas seule. Sans doute avait-elle invité une amie à prendre le thé ?

Lorsque Isla pénétra dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle reconnut Harfang Londubat et sa mère. Harfang se leva en signe de politesse et Isla fit une légère révérence pour les saluer.

— Voudriez-vous du thé, Isy ? questionna sa mère.

— Oui, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à la gauche de Iona Black. Merci Mère, ajouta Isla lorsqu'elle l'eut servie.

— Iona nous expliquait que vous vous promeniez souvent dans le parc, déclara Mrs Londubat.

— Il est vrai que je passe beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur, répondit la jeune fille timidement.

— L'appel du grand air, sans doute, intervint Harfang en souriant.

Isla répondit à son sourire du mieux qu'elle put. Ils discutèrent par la suite des nouvelles lois en faveur des Nés-Moldus et Moldus. Mrs Black déplora que cela demande beaucoup de travail à son époux qui passait de plus en plus de temps au Ministère. Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire, faisait remarquer que les Moldus ne méritaient pas qu'on prenne la peine de s'intéresser à eux. Après tout, les sorciers pouvaient faire des choses que les Moldus ne savaient pas et ne sauraient jamais faire ; ceci suffisait à prouver que ces derniers leur étaient inférieurs.

— Vous êtes bien silencieuse, ma chère Isla, remarqua Harfang. Le sujet vous ennuierait-il ?

— Je vous écoutais, répondit-elle poliment. Et je trouve que… que vous avez parfaitement raison les Moldus ne méritent en aucun cas que l'on s'intéresse à eux.

Les deux femmes approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête tandis que le sourire de Harfang s'élargissait.

— Et puis, tout le monde sait que les Sang-de-Bourbe ont volé leurs pouvoirs aux Cracmols, ajouta-t-elle se voulant sûre d'elle.

— Quand je pense à toutes ces familles dévastées à cause de ces Sang-de-Bourbe, je suis… commença Mrs Londubat avant de sortir son mouchoir. Ne se rendent-ils pas compte du mal qu'ils font ?

Elle s'essuya les yeux avec le coin de son mouchoir avant de le ranger. La conversation continua sur le statut du Sang avant qu'Elladora ne rentre. Suite à son arrivée, Mrs Londubat et Harfang prirent congé.

Après le dîner, Elladora et Isla se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière pour discuter. Elladora raconta à sa sœur les moindres détails de sa journée et lui offrit même un collier en argent que la plus jeune s'empressa de mettre.

.

.

.

La loi de tolérance vis-à-vis des Moldus était passée au parlement sorcier avec très peu d'avance. Un département de contrôle de l'artisanat Moldu avait par conséquent vu le jour et comptait en tout et pour tout trois membres dont deux Nés-Moldus.

Isla était allée acheter ses fournitures avec sa sœur dès les premiers jours du mois d'août. En voyant les gens se presser dans l'allée pavée, Isla n'avait pu s'empêcher de songer au village Moldu et à comme l'avait appelé Robert… son marché. Cette petite sortie avait permis à Isla de noter des points communs entre les sociétés sorcière et Moldue. Toutefois, la jeune fille n'avait pas revu Robert Hitchens depuis et se demandait même si le fait de le revoir était une bonne idée.

Isla se dirigea vers les écuries de la propriété. Ce jour-là, les hippogriffes avaient été lâchés dans un pré adjacent aux écuries. Morgana, son hippogriffe, vient vers elle en trottinant. Isla fit une légère courbette à laquelle Morgana répondit. La jeune fille commença à la câliner.

— A ton avis Morgana, je vais le revoir ou pas ? murmura-t-elle pensive.

Morgana se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'appuyer plus fort sa tête contre le ventre d'Isla.

— Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, Morgana, répliqua Isla en riant.

Tout en caressant son hippogriffe, la jeune fille repensa à son récent intérêt pour les Moldus. Devait-elle continuer sur ce chemin au risque de s'y brûler les ailes ? Elle soupira bruyamment. L'image de Robert Hitchens en train de frapper sur du fer rougi lui revint à l'esprit. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu faire, Isla n'avait pas compris à quoi cela servait mais elle avait trouvé son activité extrêmement intéressante. La jeune fille essaya d'occulter le fait qu'elle avait aussi trouvé le Moldu particulièrement attirant. Un Moldu ne pouvait être attirant ! Mais il pouvait lui apprendre des choses sur son monde.

— Tu es une brave fille Morgana, souffla-t-elle en lui grattant le cou. A plus tard, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir vers le mur.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté mais ne vit personne. Les alentours de l'étang étaient déserts. Elle décida de s'installer dans l'herbe pour attendre. Elle sortit son livre de métamorphose et lut pour tromper l'ennui. Personne ne vint ce jour-là. La jeune fille retenta l'expérience plusieurs fois. Le troisième jour, elle entendit du bruit de l'autre côté du mur. Elle rangea le livre qu'elle lisait dans son sac.

— Bonjour Miss Lucretia, déclara Robert Hitchens.

Elle releva la tête et sourit au jeune homme. Ce dernier avait passé la sienne par-dessus le mur.

— Bonjour Mr Hitchens, répondit-elle en se levant.

La jeune fille escalada le mur pour se retrouver côté Moldu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'attirail qu'avait ramené le garçon tandis que lui se dirigeait vers l'étang et s'installait près de son bord. Il récupéra quelque chose dans le seau. Isla se rapprocha pour voir ce qu'il faisait de plus près. Elle ne put réprimer une grimace en le voyant planter un asticot dans une tige de fer. Toutefois, elle se reprit en songeant que les sorciers eux-mêmes utilisaient des choses peu ragoûtantes dans leurs potions.

Robert l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Vous avez déjà pêché ? questionna-t-il en faisant tremper la tige de métal dans l'eau.

Isla observa l'objet qu'il tenait entre les mains. Un manche à balai auquel était accrochée une ficelle avec à son extrémité la tige recourbée comme un crochet.

— Vous voulez essayer ? demanda le garçon.

—Essayer quoi ?

— Bah… De pêcher ! Ma belle-mère serait contente si je lui ramenais un poisson.

— Ça sert à attraper les poissons ? interrogea Isla intriguée

La jeune fille rougit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'elle passait sans doute pour une inculte aux yeux du jeune Moldu ; mais celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un sourire indulgent avant de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de ce qu'il appelait une canne à pêche.

— Comme c'est ingénieux ! s'exclama Isla enthousiaste.

Robert sourit plus largement tandis qu'Isla examinait la canne avec attention. La jeune fille ne s'était, en effet, jamais demandée comment les aliments arrivaient dans son assiette et tout ceci lui apparaissait comme révolutionnaire pour des gens sans pouvoir magique. Elle capta le regard de Robert et rosit. Elle lui rendit sa canne à pêche timidement.

— Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas paraître… Pardonnez-moi !

— Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua le jeune garçon en souriant. C'est la première fois que vous voyez une canne à pêche ?

— Je dois avouer que oui, répondit la jeune fille gênée.

— Je… Ouh ! Je crois que j'ai attrapé quelque chose, déclara-t-il en sortant une belle carpe de l'eau.

Isla le regarda retirer l'hameçon, comme il l'appelait, de la bouche du poisson. Il déposa ensuite ce dernier au fond du seau.

— Je ne vous propose pas de mettre l'asticot, plaisanta-t-il en attrapant un.

Il l'installa sur l'hameçon qu'il mit ensuite dans l'eau.

— Il y a beaucoup de poissons dans cet étang ? questionna la jeune fille.

— On y pêche rarement donc je pense qu'ils ont pu proliférer en toute tranquillité.

— Et quand avez-vous découvert l'étang, en fait ?

— Il y a un mois ou deux. Et sinon… Que faites-vous chez les Black ? Je veux dire comme travail, explicita-t-il. Sans vouloir être indiscret bien entendu, ajouta-t-il, les joues roses.

Isla esquissa un sourire en songeant qu'il finissait toutes ses questions par ce genre de phrases polies. Elle songea à son ancienne préceptrice, Miss Prince, et décida une nouvelle fois de mentir.

— Je suis la préceptrice des enfants Black, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

— Et vous travaillez pour eux depuis longtemps ?

— Un an, tout au plus, répondit-elle en souriant.

Bien qu'elle fasse un peu plus vieille de son âge, la jeune fille ne voyait pas l'intérêt de risquer que son mensonge soit découvert.

— Et vous ! Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous avec votre père ?

— Activement depuis quatre ans avant je l'aidais juste de temps en temps, répondit-il en souriant.

— Et en quoi consiste votre métier exactement ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

— En fait, la plus grosse partie consiste à ferrer les chevaux mais il nous arrive de ne faire simplement que du travail de forge.

Isla fit mine de savoir de quoi il parlait bien qu'elle est seulement compris que comme les gobelins, il forgeait certains objets.

— Cela doit être intéressant comme métier, déclara-t-elle.

La jeune fille espérait, en effet, qu'ainsi il s'étende plus sur le sujet. Elle fut donc ravie de l'entendre parler avec une passion non dissimulée de son métier. Isla l'écouta avec attention.

— Je dois vous ennuyer avec tout ça, lâcha finalement Robert.

— Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Vous semblez vraiment aimer votre métier.

— On a ça dans le sang, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que Robert ne jette un regard au ciel.

— Il commence à se faire tard, déclara-t-il. Vous devriez rentrer où vos employeurs vont se demander où vous êtes, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

— Vous avez raison, répliqua-t-elle en l'imitant. Je… Au revoir, Ro… Mr Hitchens.

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Robert si vous le désirez, Miss Lucretia, rétorqua-t-il en lui souriant.

Isla se contenta de répondre à son sourire avant de se diriger vers le mur.

— Attendez ! Je vais vous aider, lança-t-il. Je vous fais la courte échelle, dit-il en se mettant en place. Vous mettez votre pied dans mes mains et je vous monte, expliqua-t-il.

Isla le fit rougir violemment sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle fit comme il lui disait et se hissa avec son aide en haut du mur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Robert qui repartait vers ses affaires. La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre inférieure réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

— Robert ! appela-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon se retourna presque instantanément.

— Jeudi après-midi ?

— Jeudi après-midi, répliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille sourit au garçon avant de descendre du côté de la propriété Black.

C'est ainsi que commencèrent les rencontres secrètes d'Isla Black et de Robert Hitchens.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? A votre avis, comment va se passer le deuxième été ?**

 **Edit : Nouvelle version corrigée du chapitre publié le 16/05/2016**


	2. Deuxième Eté

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de _Par delà le Mur. J_ e ne l'ai pas dit dans le premier chapitre mais j'ai écrit cette fanfiction il y a plus de trois ans, je l'ai déjà publié par le passé sur un autre site et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être une bonne idée de la poster ici.**

 **En espérant que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaise,**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Colibrii**

.

.

* * *

 **Deuxième Eté**

* * *

.

.

En cet été 1868, Isla Black était plus qu'heureuse de retrouver la résidence d'été de sa famille. La jeune fille venait juste de passer ses BUSE et par conséquent recevrait ses résultats courant juillet. Toutefois, ce n'était pas cela qui préoccupait le plus Isla Black lorsqu'elle arriva au Manoir familial. La jeune fille cachait, en effet, un secret depuis près d'un an à sa famille. Un secret qui aurait pu paraître ridicule aux yeux de beaucoup mais qui aurait été synonyme de honte dans la famille Black.

La jeune fille avait rencontré au détour d'une promenade dans le parc un jeune garçon qui habitait le village voisin. Ceci aurait pu être simple si le garçon en question n'avait pas été Moldu et la famille Black très attachée au statut du Sang. Pendant les dernières vacances d'été, Isla l'avait donc fréquenté en secret découvrant chaque fois de nouveaux aspects du monde moldu.

Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, la jeune fille songeait à son ami moldu qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près de dix mois et qu'elle était pressée de retrouver. Elle avait rêvé de lui de nombreuses fois ces dernières nuits et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en songeant à certains d'entre eux.

L'elfe de maison de la jeune fille frappa à sa porte pour la prévenir que le dîner était servi. Isla alla donc retrouver ses parents et sa sœur pour dîner. Son frère aîné, Phineas ne vivait plus avec eux depuis son mariage.

Iona Black demanda son avis à Mr Black pour le menu du Bal d'Eté. L'homme écouta attentivement ce que sa femme proposait et fit quelques remarques négatifs à l'encontre de certains plats ce qui vexa ostensiblement son épouse. Toutefois, cette dernière se reprit en esquissant un sourire et remercia Mr Black aimablement.

Elladora lança un regard sans équivoque à sa sœur. L'aînée essayait, en effet, depuis près d'un an de convaincre sa cadette que leur père avait une liaison. De plus, Elladora était persuadée que la maîtresse de leur père était une Impure ce qui, si cela se savait, salirait sans aucun doute leur nom. Isla, elle, ne pouvait voir leur père avoir une aventure ce qui agaçait prodigieusement son aînée. Cette dernière lui reprochait de ne pas voir leur père tel qu'il était.

Après le dîner, Isla alla directement se coucher. Elladora vint frapper à sa porte comme tous les soirs pour discuter avec elle.

— Entre, déclara la plus jeune en s'asseyant dans son lit.

Elladora pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce et s'installa à côté de sa cadette.

— Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup parlées depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, remarqua Elladora.

Isla esquissa un sourire. Elladora et elle n'avaient fait que se croiser ces dernières semaines. Les révisions pour leurs examens les ayant accaparés. Les deux sœurs discutèrent ainsi de choses et d'autres et particulièrement des fiançailles de l'aînée. Ces dernières auraient, en effet, lieu au début du mois d'août quelques semaines après le Bal d'été.

Le lendemain après-midi, Isla quitta le Manoir pour aller retrouver Robert à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Le cœur battant, la jeune fille monta sur le mur et passa de l'autre côté. Il n'était pas encore là. Isla s'installa près de l'étang pour l'attendre.

— Bonjour Lucretia, lança une voix grave.

La jeune fille tourna son visage vers le nouveau venu. Robert avait grandi durant leur séparation et semblait encore plus impressionnant qu'avant. Il s'assit à sa gauche.

— Quand êtes-vous arrivée ? demanda-t-il.

— Hier après-midi, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Vous n'avez pas amené votre canne à pêche ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— J'ai décidé de laisser un peu de répit aux poissons, répondit-il.

— Comment va le travail à la forge ?

— Père a engagé un apprenti en plus. Le marché est de plus en plus fréquenté, il faut dire. Et entre les fers à cheval et le pur travail de forgeron, on se perdait un peu. Et sinon votre année à Londres n'a pas été trop longue ?

— J'aime beaucoup Londres donc ça a été, rétorqua-t-elle. Bien que je doive avouer que nos discussions m'ont manqué, avoua-t-elle.

Robert rougit légèrement et se gratta la nuque.

— Je… J'aurais aimé… Il y a une sorte de bal organisé, dimanche prochain et je… je me demandais si vous… si vous vouliez venir, déclara le jeune garçon gêné.

Isla ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer au bras de Robert en train de danser sur de la musique moldue. Son rythme cardiaque s'éccéléra quelque peu.

— Je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas, répondit-elle finalement.

— C'est pas grave, répliqua le jeune garçon.

Isla le vit esquisser un sourire malgré sa mine déçue.

— Une autre fois peut-être, lança-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Robert s'étendit sur le dos et invita Isla à faire de même.

— Regardez ! Un cheval, dit-il en pointant le ciel.

Isla sourit en regardant les nuages. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Robert proposait souvent ce jeu qui consistait à trouver des nuages qui pourraient avoir des formes insolites.

— Un dragon, déclara-t-elle en montrant un autre nuage.

— Pas mal, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Un chien, on dirait qu'il court après quelque chose, ajouta-t-il après quelques minutes de silence

— Après une licorne, proposa-t-elle.

— Vous aimez bien les animaux fantastiques, il semblerait, plaisanta-t-il.

Isla ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque. S'il savait… Le bras de Robert touchait presque le sien. Leur proximité la fit rougir légèrement. Elle tourna son visage vers lui ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant. Elle détourna les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Robert était Moldu. Elle était une sorcière. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité de mariage ou quoique soit d'autre entre eux. Elle se sortit rapidement ses réflexions de la tête et retourna au jeu.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à plaisanter une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Isla prit congé après avoir fixé la prochaine date de leur rendez-vous.

— Au revoir, Miss Lucretia, déclara Robert en souriant.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra légèrement en entendant son deuxième prénom. Elle ne lui avait pas donné son prénom usuel et regrettait parfois de ne pas l'avoir fait. Isla se reprit. Elle avait préféré ne pas le faire par prudence. En effet, on ne savait pas qui pouvait côtoyer le jeune garçon.

Comme à chaque fois, Robert l'aida à franchir le mur et elle retourna chez elle pensive. Sa mère fit à peine attention à elle lorsqu'Isla pénétra dans le salon. Iona et Elladora établissaient, en effet, la disposition du buffet et de l'orchestre. Visiblement, Iona voulait changer ses habitudes.

— Et que pensez-vous de mettre l'orchestre, ici ? proposa-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas, Mère. Ceci ne risque-t-il pas de désorienter les invités ?

— Isla ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Cela risquerait de réduire la taille de la piste de danse, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

— N'ai-je donc personne dans cette maison pour me soutenir… s'exaspéra Iona dans un mouvement théâtral. Je vais demander son avis à votre père. Lui me dira ce qu'il en retourne ! Elfe ! Elfe ! appela-t-elle.

Un elfe de maison apparut dans un pop sonore devant sa maîtresse. La créature fit une révérence, son front touchant presque le parquet.

— Ramène-moi un verre d'eau ! Et plus vite que cela, s'agaça-t-elle en constatant qu'il n'avait toujours pas disparu.

Isla regarda sa mère tourner en rond dans la pièce. La jeune fille la trouvait de plus en plus irritable et insatisfaite ces derniers temps. Isla eut droit à un regard noir de sa mère lorsqu'elle capta celui de sa fille. Cette dernière baissa les yeux rapidement.

— Et au lieu de me regarder ! Aidez-moi ou disparaissez ! soupira-t-elle en se frottant la tempe gauche de l'index.

Isla quitta la pièce la tête basse et préféra aller se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. La jeune fille lut un traité d'astronomie en attendant le retour de son père et le dîner.

— Ah Isla ! Vous êtes là !

La jeune fille se tourna vers son père qui venait de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque familiale. Yilden Black approchait de la cinquantaine et malgré un port altier cela commençait à se voir. Sa calvitie était de plus en plus prononcée et quelques kilos en trop permettaient de comprendre que Mr Black faisait partis de ces hommes qui avaient réussi.

— Cela ne va pas, ma fille ? questionna-t-il visiblement inquiet. C'est votre mère, je me trompe ? ajouta-t-il semblant comprendre.

Isla préféra ne pas répondre se contentant de pencher légèrement la tête.

— Vous savez, Isla. Ce bal est l'occasion pour votre mère de briller au sein de notre société et Merlin seul sait combien Iona aime briller, déclara-t-il en souriant. Il faut lui pardonner son indélicatesse, mon enfant, ajouta-il.

Son père posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Isla. Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit rapidement la jeune fille lorsqu'elle songea à la bonté dont avait toujours fait preuve son père. Elle le trahissait d'une certaine manière en fréquentant Robert.

— Vous venez ! Il est temps de dîner, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

La jeune fille suivit son père. Sa mère et sa sœur étaient déjà attablées lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Elladora lui fit un sourire d'encouragement tandis qu'Isla s'installait à sa place habituelle.

Le dîner se passa dans le silence qui était de rigueur la plupart du temps. Après une heure à lire dans le salon, Isla salua ses parents et regagna sa chambre. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire en voyant le hibou gris qui s'était installé près du sien. Elle se précipita vers lui pour récupérer sa lettre et lui offrit un biscuit en récompense.

Isla décacheta la lettre rapidement et commença à lire :

.

 _Chère Isy,_

 _Quel plaisir de savoir que tes BUSE se sont bien passées. J'espère sincèrement que tu auras les Optimal que tu mérites._  
 _Je m'excuse d'ailleurs de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais comme tu as dû l'apprendre dans les journaux, je viens d'accoucher d'un petit Bilius Weasley. Un ange aux quelques cheveux roux. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point, je suis heureuse._  
 _J'ai parlé à Perceval du besoin pour notre fils d'avoir un parrain et une marraine et il se trou…_

.

On frappa deux coups discrets à la porte qui firent sursauter Isla. Elle cacha précipita sa lettre dans son corsage et invita sa sœur à entrer.

— Tiens ! Tu as reçu du courrier, remarqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au hibou gris.

— C'est Ann, répondit Isla.

Elladora se contenta d'hausser les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de sa cadette.

— Ça va comme tu veux Isla ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

— Si tu es venue me parler de Mère. Père s'en est déjà chargé ne t'inquiète pas. Et je vais bien.

— Mère est comme ça avec tout le monde, Isla, tu le sais, déclara tout de même Elladora.

— Elladora, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

— Comme tu veux… Où étais-tu cet après-midi ? Je t'ai cherché dans le parc…

— Tu as dû mal chercher, rétorqua Isla en souriant. Je dessinais, je ne sais où…

— Tu dois avoir raison. Ce parc est tellement grand !

Les deux sœurs discutèrent de choses et d'autres une petite heure puis il fut temps pour chacune d'entre elle d'aller se coucher. Isla attendit qu'Elladora soit sortie de sa chambre pour récupérer sa lettre. La jeune fille chercha rapidement où elle avait été interrompu dans sa lecture et reprit :

.

 _… un parrain et une marraine et il se trouve que j'ai pensé à toi. Tu es une si bonne amie, mon amie la plus chère. Tu as été la seule à ne pas tourner le dos lorsque j'ai décidé de me marier avec Perceval et je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissante. Ainsi, je pense que le petit Bilius ne pourrait avoir de meilleure marraine que toi. Dis oui, par pitié, Isy !  
J'aimerais tant te montrer mon fils qu'il rencontre sa marraine (car je suis persuadée que tu ne peux que dire oui, ma chère Isy) mais je sais que malheureusement cela est impossible. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu puisses transplaner à la maison et que nous puissions ainsi discuter de choses autour d'une bonne tisane. Malheureusement comme je l'ai dit plus haut, cela est impossible.  
Quand je pense que le bal d'été a lieu dans à peine plus de trois semaines et que je ne peux pas venir. Je sens que nos remarques sur les robes des invités et tout ce qui rendait ce bal intéressant vont me manquer. En espérant que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop.  
En parlant de cela, te rends-tu compte que cela fait presque un an que Perceval et moi sommes mariés ! Comme le temps passe vite. Il y a un an, je songeais seule dans ma chambre à la manière de t'annoncer ma décision. J'imaginais ta réaction, celle de ma famille ou encore celle de la société. J'avais peur mais j'étais déterminée et je ne regrette rien.  
Ne trouves-tu pas que j'ai déjà assez parlé de moi ? Je te demande donc : Comment se passe ce début de vacances ? Etes-vous déjà au Manoir Black ? As-tu reçu tes résultats de BUSE ?_

 _Je te laisse et espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles,_  
 _Bien à toi,_  
 _Azyla Weasley_

 _PS : Pourrais-tu saluer Leopold de ma part si tu le vois au bal d'été ? Je te remercie par avance._

.

La jeune avait pour le moins été surprise de certaines nouvelles que contenait la lettre. Ainsi Azyla voulait qu'elle devienne la marraine de son fils. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle ferait une bonne marraine ? Après tout, Isla ne s'était jamais occupée de personne. Et puis, il faudrait aussi organiser la cérémonie. Quand allait-elle la faire ? Comme Azyla l'avait précisé dans sa lettre Isla ne pouvait pas transplaner. Il faudrait qu'elle lui pose toutes ces questions. La jeune fille soupira légèrement avant de ranger sa correspondance à l'abri des regards.

Isla enfila sa chemise de nuit. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour que le hibou d'Azyla et sa chouette puissent aller chasser et alla se coucher. Elle eut à peine le temps de poser la tête sur son édredon qu'elle dormait déjà.

Pendant les trois premières semaines de juillet, Isla et Robert se virent dès qu'ils le pouvaient. La jeune fille appréciait de plus en plus le Moldu et sa culpabilité ne cessait de la ronger après chaque rencontre. A chaque fois les mêmes questions revenaient : devait-elle lui dire la vérité sur son identité ? Et si elle lui avouait comment prendrait-il son mensonge ?

Le bal d'été arriva bien plus vite qu'Isla ne l'aurait désiré. La jeune fille pénétra dans la salle de réception et comme l'année passée, le valet, engagé spécialement pour l'occasion, annonça son entrée après celle de son frère et de sa femme et celle d'Elladora et de son fiancé. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et particulièrement vers elle. Les elfes de maison avaient travaillé dur pour confectionner la robe qu'elle portait. Isla remarqua que sa mère esquissait un sourire satisfait. Isla savait parfaitement que sa mère avait demandé cela pour capter l'attention d'un potentiel fiancé et particulièrement celle de Harfang Londubat. Le cœur d'Isla battait la chamade tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le centre de la pièce et par conséquent vers sa famille.

— Mesdames, Messieurs ! commença Iona Black. Bienvenue à la trente-et-unième édition de notre prestigieux bal d'été qui je l'espère le sera encore plus que l'année passée. Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier pleinement la musique.

Au signal, la musique démarra et comme tous les ans, Iona et Yilden Black ouvrirent le bal suivis de près par Phineas et sa femme puis Elladora et Aurelus Lestrange. Harfang vint vers Isla et fit une révérence avant de l'inviter à danser.

Isla songea que chacun dans la salle devait s'imaginer la future alliance entre les deux prestigieuses familles. Une alliance qui ne se serait effective que dans deux ou trois ans si elle se concrétisait. En effet, même chez la grande famille Black, il fallait attendre la fin de ses études à Poudlard avant de pouvoir songer mariage. Et Isla devait l'avouer cela rassurait quelque peu.

— Vous êtes resplendissante, chuchota Harfang.

— Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

— J'ai attendu cette danse toute la journée, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Isla sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies. Harfang était bien audacieux. Il esquissa un sourire amusé face à la gêne de sa cavalière.

— Vous êtes bien impudent ce soir, Mr Londubat, osa-t-elle répliquer.

Harfang ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais la danse prit fin. Isla exécuta une révérence polie avant de se faire inviter par le frère cadet d'Azyla Potter.

— Avez-vous des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il impatient.

— Retrouvez-moi dans le jardin derrière le gros chêne dans une heure, répondit-elle en souriant.

— Dois-je vous rendre à votre cavalier ? demanda-t-il. Il ne semble pas avoir envie de partager.

— Non, cela pourrait paraître suspect. Continuons de parler comme si nous nous amusions, répliqua-t-elle en riant doucement.

— Vous faites une bonne comédienne, remarqua le jeune homme en souriant.

— Je suis une Serpentard, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

A la fin de cette danse, les deux jeunes gens se quittèrent après la révérence d'usage. Isla remarqua qu'Harfang fixait Leopold Potter, l'air sombre. La jeune fille chercha sa sœur du regard et la trouva au bras de son fiancé, Aurelus Lestrange. Elle esquissa un sourire et alla retrouver le bord de la piste. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps car Alister Malefoy vint l'inviter puis de nouveau Harfang pour deux danses d'affilées. Son futur beau-frère valsa une fois avec elle avant d'aller retrouver sa bien-aimée. Elle fut invitée encore pour deux danses avant l'heure de son rendez-vous, puis dut partir retrouver Leopold.

Lorsqu'elle arriva derrière le chêne, le jeune Potter faisait les cent pas visiblement impatient.

— Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Alors ? s'exclama-t-il. Pardonnez mon empressement, se reprit-il. J'attends de ses nouvelles depuis tellement longtemps.

— Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle m'a envoyé une lettre pour vous, répliqua-t-elle.

La jeune fille se détourna pour chercher le parchemin qu'elle avait caché dans son corsage.

— Isla ! Isla ! Etes-vous là ? appela une voix masculine.

— Cachez-vous ! murmura-t-elle en poussant Leopold dans la pénombre.

La jeune fille sortit de derrière le chêne pour aller à la rencontre d'Harfang.

— Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais, lança-t-il en souriant. Rentrons ! ajouta-t-il en la prenant par le bras.

Isla le vit jeter un coup d'œil vers le chêne et en conclut qu'il n'avait pas été dupe. Toutefois, il ne lui fit aucune remarque et une fois dans la salle de réception, l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

Les lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient lorsque les derniers invités quittèrent le Manoir Black. Isla monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre les jambes fatiguées d'avoir danser toute la nuit. L'elfe de maison l'aida à se changer et elle put enfin aller retrouver le doux pays des songes.

.

oOoOo

.

Isla retrouva Robert, le mardi suivant. Le jeune garçon était déjà arrivé lorsqu'elle franchit le mur. Assis au bord de l'étang, la canne à pêche à la main, Robert attendait que les poissons mordent. Il tourna son visage vers elle et la salua en souriant. La jeune fille y répondit et s'installa à sa droite.

— Ça mord ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pas vraiment. Je crois qu'ils ont fini par comprendre, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Comment s'est passé votre bal ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

— Plutôt bien… Bien qu'il m'ait paru un peu long, avoua-t-elle.

— Vous n'aimez pas les mondanités ?

— C'est que… Je… L'un des invités n'a pas arrêté de me faire la cour, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Robert. Le visage du jeune garçon s'était fermé quelques secondes avant qu'il ne remarque qu'elle le regardait. Elle esquissa un sourire. Se pourrait-il … ? Elle se sortit bien vite de l'esprit cette pensée peu digne d'une jeune femme de son rang.

— Et ce garçon ne vous convient pas ou… ?

— Il… Je ne sais pas… Il fait parti de ces hommes qui plaisent à la plupart des membres du sexe opposé, expliqua-t-elle. Et puis, mes parents aimeraient sans aucun doute que je l'épouse.

— Vous l'aimez ? interrogea Robert soudainement.

— Pardon ?

— Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

— Là n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-elle. Si mes parents veulent que… que je l'épouse, je… je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus.

Isla remarqua que sa réponse semblait déranger Robert. Toutefois le garçon ne dit rien se contentant de détourner le regard. La jeune fille préféra changer de sujet mais constata que Robert n'était plus aussi enthousiaste qu'au début de leur entretien. A quoi pensait-il ? Croyait-il qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre eux ? Le rythme cardiaque d'Isla s'accéléra à cette pensée. Elle se sentit rougir mal à l'aise. Elle n'osa pas regarder dans la direction de son ami préférant fixer l'étang. Peut-être que si elle le fixait assez longtemps, ses pensées peut avouables finiraient par s'envoler.

Finalement, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent après que Robert est appris à Isla qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à leur rendez-vous du jeudi suivant car il ne restait pas sur le village ce jour-là. Comme à chaque fois, il aida Isla à passer par-dessus le mur.

Quelques jours plus tard, le jeudi, Isla passa le mur. La jeune fille avait, en effet, profité de l'absence de Robert au village pour donner rendez-vous à Azyla à l'auberge du village. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, Azyla était déjà installé à l'une des tables, une chope posée devant elle.

La jeune Mrs Weasley tourna son visage vers son amie et sourit en la voyant. Elle se leva pour l'accueillir, oubliant toute décence, Isla l'enlaça.

— Cela fait tellement longtemps, murmura la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner de son amie.

Le regard d'Isla se posa sur la petite créature qui dormait paisiblement dans la poussette.

— Alors c'est lui mon filleul, déclara-t-elle en se penchant vers l'enfant. Il est tout petit, ajouta-t-elle.

— Il a pourtant bien grandi, répliqua Azyla.

— Il a quel âge déjà ?

— Sept semaines.

— Sept semaines. Et tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir amené ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Azyla se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse.

— Tu prendrais bien un verre ? proposa-t-elle en faisant signe à la jeune serveuse. Une bière, s'il vous plaît ! Cela ressemble un peu à la bièraubeurre, ajouta-t-elle lorsque la moldue se fut éloignée. Alors ce bal ? Il paraît qu'Harfang Londubat n'a pas arrêté de te faire la cour.

— Qui est-ce qui te l'a dit ?

— A ton avis ? J'ai vu Leopold, il y a peu. Il a pris un malin plaisir à me décrire la mine déconfite de Harfang lorsque vous aviez dansés ensemble lui et toi. Je crois que mon frère t'aime bien, Isy.

— Leopold aime tout le monde, la reprit Isla. Merci, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la serveuse. Et sinon, la vie de famille ?

— Comme je te l'ai dit dans mes lettres, Perceval est entré au Ministère au département de contrôle des créatures. Il s'y plaît bien.

— Et toi tu comptes travailler ?

Azyla fit une légère grimace.

— Avec Bilius, je ne peux pas trop me le permettre surtout que nous n'avons pas vraiment les moyens de nous payer un elfe, avoua-t-elle. Peut-être que dans quelques années… Au fait comment as-tu connu cet endroit ?

— J'ai… Je suis venue ici, l'année passée, répondit-elle.

— Un membre de la famille Black dans un village moldu, plaisanta son amie.

— J'étais curieuse de savoir comment vivaient les moldus, expliqua l'autre gênée.

— Fais attention à toi Isla.

— Ils ne se doutent de rien. Ne t'en fais pas, essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit. Isla qui était dos à la porte fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

— Bonjour Tommy ! Bob ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda la serveuse.

— Ça va ti, rétorqua une voix masculine.

— Tu nous serre une bière, s'il te plaît, Lila, demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

— Ça ne va pas, Isla ? questionna Azyla inquiète.

— Euh… Si… Si… On devrait peut-être partir, déclara-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu as de l'argent moldu ? interrogea Isla en faisant signe à la serveuse.

— Ils n'ont pas le même argent que nous ? s'étonna Azyla.

— Vous désirez ? demanda la serveuse poliment.

— Euh… Je… N'acceptez-vous que les livres streling ? questionna Isla.

— Cela dépend, répliqua la jeune fille. Vous désirez payer comment ?

— Je…

— Laissez ! Je vous l'offre, intervint une voix masculine.

Le cœur d'Isla rata un battement en reconnaissant la voix de son ami moldu. Elle déglutit difficilement.

— C'est bien aimable à vous, sir, répliqua Azyla

— Tu es tellement gentil, Bob, intervint Lila admirative.

— Merci sir, déclara Isla en sortant de sa léthargie.

Elle tourna son visage vers le jeune homme et se força à lui sourire. Robert la fixait étrangement. Leur échange fut coupé par les pleurs du petit Bilius.

— Eh bien ! Mon bonhomme, on a un gros chagrin, lança Azyla en se penchant vers la poussette.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

— Il a déjà tout plein de cheveux roux, remarqua Isla en souriant.

— Le portrait de son père au même âge, répliqua Azyla. Du moins, c'est ce que dit ma belle-mère.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Robert.

— Bilius, Septimus, Leopold Weasley, répondit la maman alors que le petit se calmait. Tu veux le prendre, Isla ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je…

— Tiens-lui bien la tête, la prévint Azyla en lui posant le bébé dans les bras.

— Il est vraiment minuscule, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

— Il a quel âge ? questionna Robert.

— Sept semaines, répliqua Isla avant qu'Azyla n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

— Voulez-vous le prendre ? questionna la jeune maman.

— Je peux ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle en prenant le petit des bras de sa marraine.

La sorcière plaça son fils dans les bras du moldu.

— Faites attention à sa tête, Robert, l'avertit Isla.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Azyla lui lança un regard interrogatif.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je porte un bébé, répondit-il, l'air de rien

— Il est tellement mignon, souffla Isla.

Robert se baissa légèrement pour mettre l'enfant à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un long regard qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Elle détourna le regard pour reporter son attention sur le nourrisson qui les regardait avec curiosité.

— Je vous rends votre fils, déclara Robert en le posant dans les bras d'Azyla.

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire avant d'installer le petit garçon dans sa poussette. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset et arqua un sourcil visiblement surprise.

— Perceval est à la maison. Il va falloir que je rentre, remarqua-t-elle.

— Si tôt ? répliqua Isla déçue.

— Perceval risquerait de s'inquiéter, expliqua Azyla. Au revoir Messieurs, Dames et encore merci sir, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des moldus.

Ces derniers saluèrent les deux jeunes femmes qui quittèrent l'auberge. Isla sentit le regard de Robert pesant sur son dos alors qu'elle passait la porte de l'auberge.

— Tu connaissais ce Moldu ? interrogea Azyla.

— Non pourquoi ? mentit-elle.

— Vous sembliez vous connaître. Tu connaissais son prénom.

— La serveuse l'a utilisé, argua-t-elle.

— Elle a seulement dit son surnom !

Isla détourna le regard mal à l'aise.

— Je le connais, en effet. C'est… On s'est rencontré l'année passée…

La jeune fille lui raconta rapidement les événements.

— Tu n'en parleras à personne ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Pour qui me prends-tu ! Bien-sûr que je ne dirai rien ! Toutefois, il va falloir que tu lui dises la vérité maintenant.

— Sans doute, oui… Sans doute, murmura la jeune fille.

Les deux amies se saluèrent avant qu'Azyla ne transplane à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Isla passa devant la forge alors qu'elle retournait chez elle. Robert était en train de poser des fers à un cheval. Leur regard se croisèrent quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille ne poursuive son chemin.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le manoir, elle retrouva ses parents en train de discuter dans le salon.

— Où étiez-vous encore ? Cela fait deux heures que les elfes vous cherchent ! s'agaça Mrs Black.

— Je… Désolée… Je suis navrée, Mère, s'excusa la jeune fille. Que désiriez-vous me dire ? s'enquit-elle poliment.

Isla vit sa mère fondre en larme sous son regard effaré. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui passait son bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

— Le fiancé de ta sœur a eu un accident de potion… Il… Il est décédé, expliqua-t-il la voix grave.

— Elladora est dans sa chambre ? questionna-t-elle.

L'homme hocha la tête et la jeune fille se précipita à l'étage. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'Elladora. Cette dernière était étendue sur son lit et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

— Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

— C'est moi, Ella, répliqua sa sœur en pénétrant dans la pièce.

— Isy…

Elladora se redressa et se jeta dans les bras d'Isla lorsqu'elle s'assit sur son lit. La jeune fille caressa le dos de sa sœur doucement. Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer la douleur que sa sœur pouvait ressentir. Elle préféra donc ne rien dire et attendit que les pleurs de sa sœur se calment.

— J'ai mal, tellement mal, Isy, chuchota Elladora. Crois-tu que cela finira par passer ?

— Avec le temps…

L'enterrement d'Aurelus eut lieu quelques jours plus tard. Isla resta près de sa sœur, lui tenant la main pour la soutenir tandis qu'ils descendaient le cercueil. Elle savait que sa sœur aurait dû mal à s'en remettre et se détestait parfois de vouloir retrouver rapidement son Moldu. Avec la mort d'Aurelus, la jeune fille n'avait pu, en effet, avoir une discussion avec le jeune garçon et égoïstement espérait le revoir dans les jours prochains.

Un après-midi, environ deux semaines après l'enterrement d'Aurelus, Elladora déclara à Isla qu'elle se trouvait bien égoïste d'empêcher sa sœur de faire ses balades quotidiennes. La jeune femme expliqua donc à sa cadette que cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'elle reprenne ses habitudes. Après maintes hésitations et poussée par son aînée, Isla quitta donc sa sœur essayant de cacher la joie intérieure qu'elle éprouvait. Elle allait enfin retrouver Robert, lui expliquerait tout, s'excuserait et espérait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Elle passa le mur mais Robert n'était pas là. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle pourrait sans doute le retrouver à la forge et rentrer assez tôt si elle se dépêchait.

Robert était en train de ferrer un cheval lorsqu'elle arriva au village. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle l'entendit dire à son père qu'il revenait dans dix minutes quand il eut terminé de s'occuper du cheval.

La forêt était non loin et Isla décida que c'était le meilleur endroit pour discuter.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

— Je… Je vous ai menti…

Elle le vit esquisser un sourire ironique.

— Vous m'avez menti, en effet… Et ?

— Je pense que je vous dois la vérité. Je…

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de l'entendre, rétorqua-t-il en faisant mine de partir.

— Robert, s'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi…

— Et pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ? Je ne vous ai pas menti, moi !

— J'avais peur ! lâcha-t-elle.

— Peur ? Peur de quoi ? Vous vous fichez de moi !

— J'avais peur que mes parents l'apprennent, avoua-t-elle. Mes parents… Je ne suis pas la gouvernante des enfants des propriétaires. Je suis la fille des propriétaires ! Je… Je m'appelle Isla Black, Lucretia est mon deuxième prénom. Mes… Mes parents n'aiment pas… Ils n'aiment pas les gens de votre statut.

— Et vous aviez peur qu'ils apprennent que vous fréquentiez un rien-du-tout !

— Oui ! Non ! Je… Mes parents sont des gens puissants, ils sont dangereux…

— Alors pourquoi continuer à nous voir ? Nous ne sommes pas du même monde après tout !

Isla baissa les yeux tandis que Robert observait sa réaction.

— Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, en effet. Mais cela nous empêche-t-il d'être amis ?

— Vous n'avez rien compris, Lu… Isla, se reprit-il. Je ne veux pas de votre amitié.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de se reprendre.

— Si vous ne voulez pas mon amitié, je pense que…que je vais partir, déclara-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

— Je vous aime, Isla, lâcha-t-il.

Isla s'arrêta de marcher le cœur battant. Lentement, elle se retourna. Robert n'avait pas bougé et la fixait avec espoir.

— Vous n'y pensez pas, souffla-t-elle.

— Si ! J'y ai pensé mais vous non visiblement.

— Robert, commença-t-elle ne sachant que dire.

En déclarant qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à lui de manière romantique, Isla mentirait effrontément mais elle ne savait pas si avouer la vérité était la solution.

— J'ai compris. Ne vous en faites pas ! Mon père va m'attendre, répliqua-t-il.

Il s'arrêta devant la jeune fille réfléchissant et avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte déposa un baiser sur sa joue pâle.

— Au revoir, Isla, murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner le cœur battant, ne sachant que faire. Songeuse, elle porta ses doigts à sa joue qu'il venait d'effleurer de ses lèvres. La fille cadette de la famille Black était tombée amoureuse d'un Moldu. Horrifiée par cette constatation, Isla décida de rentrer le plus rapidement possible chez elle.

La jeune fille retrouva sa sœur et sa mère installées autour du salon de jardin. Elladora l'invita à s'asseoir avec elles et lui servit le thé poliment. Isla remarqua que les yeux de sa sœur étaient encore rougis par ses pleurs bien qu'un léger sourire ornait son visage.

— Ta promenade s'est bien passée ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Très bien. Cela m'a fait du bien, mentit Isla.

— Tant mieux. Tu ne dois pas… Tu ne dois pas arrêter de vivre à cause… à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Aure…à Aurelus, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elladora ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes sur la fin de sa phrase. Mrs Black tendit le bras pour lui caresser le sien mais Elladora se dégagea.

— C'est bon, Mère. Je… Je vais bien, déclara-t-elle en se reprenant.

Elladora tendit sa tasse à sa sœur et commença à discuter de tout et de rien. Isla devina que la jeune femme faisait un grand effort sur elle-même et ne pouvait que l'en admirer davantage.

Cette nuit-là, Isla eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de repense à la déclaration de Robert et au baiser plus doux qu'une plume qu'il lui avait donné. Elle songea ensuite à la tristesse de sa sœur depuis le décès d'Aurelus. Elladora lui avait dit sans détour qu'elle regrettait désormais de ne pas avoir profité plus de lui. Toutefois, la jeune fille savait que si elle s'engageait dans cette histoire il n'y aurait sans doute aucun retour possible. Mais y avait-il de toute manière un retour possible désormais ?

La jeune fille ne put aller voir Robert le jour suivant ni encore celui d'après. En effet, elle avait dû aller acheter ses fournitures avec sa mère et sur le chemin de traverse et avait rencontré Harfang et la sienne. Cette dernière avait pris des nouvelles d'Elladora avant de les inviter à venir prendre le thé le lendemain.

Harfang l'invita à faire une balade dans le parc de leur manoir. Par politesse, la jeune fille dut accepter et plaça sa main au-dessus de celle du jeune homme.

— Je suis heureux que votre mère ait accepté l'invitation de la mienne, avoua-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence. Votre sœur… Votre sœur se remet-elle du décès d'Aurelus ?

— Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air, répliqua Isla.

— Isla, je dois vous avouer quelque chose… La mort d'Aurelus m'a permis de me rendre compte de mes priorités. Et… Et vous faites partie de ces priorités, Isla. Je vous aime, Isla !

Il s'arrêta pour lui faire face avant de continuer :

— Et si vous me permettez… J'aimerais…

Doucement, il avança son visage vers celui de la jeune fille. Isla tourna le visage et les lèvres de Harfang se posèrent sur sa joue. Il se recula surpris.

— Vous ne voulez pas… ?

— Il est peut-être encore un peu trop tôt pour cela, Harfang, répondit-elle le cœur battant.

Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'il réussisse à l'embrasser. Il y avait encore quelques mois, la jeune fille n'aurait sans doute pas refusé un baiser mais désormais…

— Je comprends, déclara-t-il. Pardonnez-moi mon audace, Isla.

Toutefois, Isla devina qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Harfang, rétorqua-t-elle tout de même. Continuons à marcher, voulez-vous ?

— Bien-sûr, lança-t-il en lui offrant de nouveau son bras.

Le reste de la balade se passa dans un silence gêné seulement ponctuer de quelques remarques sur le temps ou les fleurs qui poussaient sur le domaine. Isla fut heureuse de quitter le manoir Londubat pour le sien. La jeune fille alla retrouver sa sœur dans sur la terrasse où elle brodait. Elladora lui demanda des nouvelles de Harfang. La jeune fille répondit qu'il semblait aller très bien mais omit de parler de sa déclaration d'amour et de sa tentative ratée de baiser.

Le lendemain, une semaine avant la rentrée des classes et donc quelques jours avant son départ pour Poudlard, Isla réussit à s'éclipser pour aller voir Robert. Le garçon n'était pas visible de l'extérieur de la boutique et devait donc sans doute être en train de travailler dans le fond de la forge. La jeune fille décida d'attendre devant le commerce. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'apprenti Tommy revint de l'auberge.

— Bonjour Miss, la salua-t-il. Vous désirez ?

— Bonjour sir. Je cherche Robert, répondit-elle.

— Il est à l'auberge… Il paye… répliqua-t-il peu sûr de lui. Va pas tarder.

— Merci, déclara-t-elle en souriant sans remarquer la gêne de son interlocuteur.

Robert sortit de l'auberge quelques secondes. Il eut l'air surpris en la voyant devant la forge mais se contenta de venir vers elle.

— Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il.

— Je suis venu vous parler.

— Allons dans la forêt, chuchota-t-il. Je reviens Tommy.

— Pas de souci, Bob, rétorqua l'autre.

Isla partit devant tandis que Robert la suivait à quelques pas derrière elle. La jeune fille s'arrêta là où ils avaient discuté quelques jours plus tôt.

— Que désirez-vous me dire cette fois ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait sans doute détaché.

Le cœur d'Isla battait fort de sa poitrine. Elle devait être courageuse.

— Je pense que… J'ai… Je dois avouer que… qu'il est fort possible que j'ai des sentiments pour vous aussi, Robert, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

— Je peux ? demanda-t-il timidement.

— Tu peux, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Le jeune homme se pencha et timidement posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Isla tout en effleurant de ses mains les hanches de la jeune fille. Il esquissa un sourire en s'éloignant d'elle.

— Tu pars bientôt ?

— Dans trois jours, avoua-t-elle. Je… Je suis en pensionnat pendant l'année scolaire.

— Tu m'écriras ? interrogea-t-il avec espoir.

— J'essaierai, commença-t-elle, mais je ne te promets rien, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard joyeux. Et tu n'auras pas le droit de me répondre.

Le garçon arqua un sourcil surpris tandis qu'un léger sourire naissaient sur ses lèvres.

— Je dois t'avouer que je trouve ton exigence assez étrange. C'est parce que c'est un pensionnat de bonnes sœurs ? Je suis bête, les pensionnats pour les filles sont toujours tenus par des bonnes sœurs.

Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait voulu dire, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

— Bob ! Bob ! appela la voix de Tommy plus loin.

— Je suis là Tommy, répliqua le jeune garçon.

— Ton père te demande, Bob ! Il veut que tu reviennes tout de suite.

— Je vais devoir y aller, déclara-t-il à l'adresse d'Isla.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Tommy.

— Euh… On t'attend là-bas, lança-t-il avant de s'en aller.

— On se revoit l'an prochain alors, souffla Robert lorsqu'il fut parti.

Isla se contenta d'hocher la tête. Robert se pencha pour lui embrasser les mains. Isla se sentit frissonner alors qu'une partie d'elle aurait apprécié qu'il l'embrasse à un autre endroit.

— Je… Au revoir Isla, déclara-t-il.

— Je me débrouillerai pour t'écrire, promis.

Robert esquissa un sourire avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Isla le regarda partir le cœur lourd. Cette année à Poudlard serait peut-être plus longue que les autres.


	3. Troisième Eté

**Hello,**

 **Me voici avec le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Colibrii**

.

* * *

 **Troisième Été**

* * *

.

Lorsqu'Isla arriva au Manoir Black, le mois de juin se mourrait. Elladora l'attendait sur le perron de la bâtisse. Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent sans emphase. Cela n'était pas dans la nature de la famille Black d'être affectueux.

Mr et Mrs Black étaient absents. Le premier travaillait, en effet, toujours au Ministère tandis que la dernière prenait le thé chez Hadriane Potter. La jeune femme posa ses bagages dans l'entrée laissant aux elfes de maison le soin de les monter.

— Tu prendras bien un thé ? lui proposa Elladora.

— Merci, oui !

— Elfe ! appela son aînée.

La créature se matérialisa devant elle et fit une révérence, son long nez touchant presque le tapis.

— Fais-nous du thé veux-tu ! lança-t-elle tout en continuant à se diriger vers le salon. Il fait froid pour un mois de juin, remarqua-t-elle pensive. Tu ne trouves pas ?

— Un peu si, répliqua Isla.

Les deux sœurs s'installèrent dans le salon.

— Alors cette année scolaire ? s'enquit l'aînée.

— Je suis contente d'être rentrée à la maison, avoua Isla. Avec tous ces examens… L'année a été longue. Tu fais toujours parti du club de lecture de Demetria Flint ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Bien entendu, répondit-elle. Nous avons d'ailleurs une réunion demain. Voudrais-tu venir ?

— Je n'aurais aucun livre à présenter, la prévint Isla.

— Tu pourras toujours écouter. Ah enfin ! On a failli attendre ! s'agaça-t-elle alors que l'elfe revenait avec un plateau.

— Pardon Miss Black ! Fillie va se claquer la porte sur les doigts pour se punir !

— Sers-nous avant ! rétorqua-t-elle.

L'elfe remplit deux tasses de thé, fit une révérence avant de disparaître.

— Ces elfes de plus en plus incapables, soupira Elladora.

Elle prit sa tasse et commença à souffler dessus doucement.

— Tu viendras alors ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Bien sûr, répliqua Isla en prenant sa tasse.

Elladora esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide encore brûlant.

— Nom d'un strangulot ! C'est bouillant ! s'exclama-t-elle en lâchant sa tasse.

Son contenu se déversa sur sa robe de sorcier ainsi que sur le tapi persan.

— Regarde ce que m'a fait faire ce bon-à-rien d'elfe, s'irrita-t-elle. Elfe !

Fillie apparut devant elles et s'inclina poliment.

— Incapable ! Ton thé était beaucoup trop chaud ! A cause de toi, j'ai renversé ma tasse sur le tapi ! Tu mériterais qu'on te coupe la tête ! Elfe incapable !

— Fillie est désolée, Miss Black ! Fillie va tout réparer, répliqua l'elfe.

D'un claquement de doigts, la créature fit disparaître la marque sur le sol. Isla regardait sa sœur maltraité leur serviteur sans intervenir, Elladora était devenue facilement irascible depuis la mort d'Aurelus.

— N'oublie pas la tache sur ma robe, intervint Elladora.

La tache de thé disparut d'un claquement de doigt de la créature.

— Maintenant dehors ! ajouta-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

L'elfe de maison ne se fit pas prier deux fois et disparut dans un pop sonore. Elladora reporta son attention vers sa sœur. Un fin sourire éclairait son visage.

— Que disions-nous ? se demanda-t-elle. Ah oui ! Tu verras le salon de lecture est surtout une occasion d'entendre les derniers potins. Mais j'imagine que tu t'en doutais.

— A quelle heure a lieu la réunion ? demanda Isla distraitement.

— Nous devons nous retrouver à quatorze heures trente chez Demetria. Pourquoi ? Ah ! Tu aurais peut-être voulu faire ta promenade, c'est cela ?

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Isla. J'irai faire ma balade le matin.

La jeune femme but une gorgée de thé. Puis, les deux sœurs discutèrent une dizaine de minutes tout en sirotant le liquide chaud. Puis Elladora s'excusa et laissa sa sœur pour aller faire son courrier.

Isla en profita pour aller se promener dans le parc. La jeune femme passa le mur. Robert n'était pas là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'elle avait le temps d'aller au village et de revenir. Toutefois, poussée par son impatience, Isla trottina tout le long du chemin. Peu avant l'entrée du village, elle ralentit le pas pour reprendre son souffle.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la forge. Elle sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer en apercevant Robert à l'entrée de la forge. Il discutait avec un client. Isla remarqua qu'il avait encore grandi. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et il pouvait désormais les attacher en catogan. Des mèches bouclées s'échappaient d'ailleurs de ce dernier.

Isla dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir le retrouver. La jeune femme était en train de se demander s'il serait indécent de l'ennuyer dans sa conversation lorsqu'elle croisa le regard vert de Robert. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Isla l'entendit s'excuser et venir en trottinant dans sa direction. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un mouvement pour l'en dissuader, Robert la prit dans ses bras, la serrant quelques secondes contre son cœur.

— Quand es-tu revenue ? demanda-t-il.

— Ce matin, mentit-elle.

— Je suis heureux de te voir, lâcha-t-il. Viens ! ajouta-t-il en l'entraînant vers la forge.

— Ah ! Je comprends mieux votre empressement, jeune homme ! s'exclama le vieil homme en voyant Isla.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

— Je vous prépare donc cette fauche pour après-demain, c'est cela ?

— Après-demain, en effet. Je vous laisse la charmante demoiselle et vous. Au revoir !

— Au revoir, répliquèrent-ils.

Robert saisit le poignet d'Isla et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la forge.

— Tommy ! Si on me cherche, je suis à l'étage, lança-t-il.

Isla emprunta un escalier en bois à la suite de Robert. Ce dernier ouvrit une porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Isla.

— Bienvenue chez moi, lança-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Isla balaya la pièce du regard. Elle se trouvait dans une cuisine de taille modeste avec une table en son centre et une paillasse le long du mur. Un chandelier trônait au milieu de la table ainsi qu'une corbeille de fruits. Un couloir menait aux autres pièces de la maison.

— C'est pas très luxueux, je sais, ajouta-t-il gêné.

— Cela est très bien, répliqua Isla en souriant.

— Désires-tu boire quelque chose ? interrogea-t-il. Mon père a ramené du cidre.

— Je veux bien goutter, déclara-t-elle.

— Assied-toi, je t'en prie, lança-t-il en lui montrant la table.

Il sortit deux verres et les posa sur la table.

— C'est nous qui les avons fait, expliqua-t-il en lui servant le cidre.

— Merci Robert !

— Ton année à Londres s'est bien passée ? questionna-t-il en se servant un verre.

— Très bien ! En fait, je ne… je n'étais pas exactement à Londres, avoua-t-elle. Mes parents m'envoient en pension depuis mon douzième anniversaire.

— Tu suis donc de bonnes études.

— En effet.

— C'est…C'est bien ! Personnellement, j'ai arrêté l'école à dix ans justement. En même temps, ça devenait difficile pour moi de suivre avec le travail à la forge.

— Tu as commencé à travailler à la forge il y a huit ans c'est ça ?

— A l'âge de huit ans, oui !

— A l'âge de… ? Attends ! Huit ans, dis-tu ! Tu n'as donc que…

— J'ai seize ans ! Cela te choque tant que ça ?

— C'est juste… Je te pensais simplement plus vieux.

— Tu as quel âge toi ?

— Dix-sept ans bientôt dix-huit, avoua-t-elle les joues rougies.

— Cela t'embêtes que je sois plus jeune que toi ?

— Non ! Non ! C'est juste… Tu es tellement grand.

— Un mètre quatre-vingt-huit, d'après les dernières estimations. Ma belle-mère a bon espoir que j'arrête bientôt de grandir.

Isla but une gorgée de cidre.

— C'est bon, remarqua-t-elle.

— Tu n'avais jamais goûté ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Jamais ! Mes parents ne boivent que de l'hydromel, de l'eau ou du jus de citrouille, répliqua-t-elle.

— Du jus de citrouille ? répéta Robert surpris.

Isla rougit légèrement en se rendant compte de sa bourbe.

— Ceci est… est très prisé dans la haute société, mentit-elle.

— C'est… C'est étrange, se contenta de déclarer Robert un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent ainsi un bon moment avant que des pas ne se fassent entendre dans l'escalier. Le jeune homme se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte à une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Cette dernière portait un cageot rempli de légumes. Robert le lui prit des mains et le posa sur la table. Isla s'était levée à l'entrée de la femme dans la pièce et attendait qu'elle la remarque. Les yeux marron de la femme se posèrent sur elle. Elle tourna son regard vers Robert attendant sans doute d'être présentée.

— Euh… Ellen, je te présente mon amie Lucretia Smith. Lucretia, voici ma belle-mère.

— Enchantée Mrs, déclara Isla en faisant une légère révérence.

— Où est-ce que tu l'as péché celle-là ? interrogea la belle-mère étonnée.

Isla ne put empêcher une expression blessée de passer sur son visage. Toutefois, la jeune fille se reprit vite installant le masque d'arrogance propre aux Black.

— Ne te vexe pas ma poulette ! s'exclama la femme en souriant moqueuse. C'est juste que tu sembles un peu déplacée dans cette pièce avec ces beaux vêtements. Robert, ton père ne va pas tarder, tu devrais raccompagner ton amie chez elle.

— Je… On y va ? demanda le jeune homme.

— Au revoir Mrs Hitchens, déclara Isla en s'inclinant respectueusement.

— Au revoir Miss Smith, répliqua la femme.

Isla passa devant Robert pour descendre l'escalier. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la forge.

— Bon et bien au revoir Robert.

— Au revoir ? Je te raccompagne, je te rappelle.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

— Je te laisserai au mur comme d'habitude. J'ai vraiment envie de te raccompagner, s'il te plaît.

— D'accord.

—On passe par l'étang.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et le suivit. Ils traversaient la place de l'église. Isla avait appris ce qu'était ce grand bâtiment à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Lorsqu'on appela le jeune homme. Il se retourna. Par politesse, Isla l'imita.

— Bonjour Mr Davies ! Susan, ajouta-t-il.

Isla étudia rapidement l'homme avant de tourner son regard vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière la fixait visiblement surprise.

— Rosie a un problème au sabot. Tommy m'a dit qu'il fallait vous demander. Mais je vous dérange peut-être. Bonjour Miss, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

—Sir, répondit-elle poliment. Miss.

— Isla Black ! s'exclama la fille en face d'elle.

Isla sursauta légèrement. Elle sentit le regard de Robert se poser sur elle ainsi que celui des deux autres.

—Nous connaissons nous ? demanda-t-elle ne cherchant pas à mentir.

— Je… Nous sommes dans la même école, dans la même année par ailleurs.

Isla ne put cacher sa mine surprise. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une camarade classe dans un village moldu du fin fond du Northamptonshire.

— Je suis amie avec votre cousine.

— Ma cousine ? Vous voulez parler de Caroline Black ?

— Elle-même, rétorqua l'autre en souriant.

— Nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment Caroline et moi, avoua Isla. Je… Nos parents ne sont pas dans les meilleures dispositions…

— Je le sais bien. C'est pour ça que je suis étonnée de vous voir ici !

— Je… Je me suis perdue, mentit-elle. Mr… Euh… Mr comment déjà ?

— Hitchens, répliqua Robert en souriant.

— Mr Hitchens m'a gentiment proposé de me montrer la route. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, Mr Hitchens, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

— Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes maximum Mr Davies, lança-t-il avant d'inviter Isla à le suivre.

— Tu mens vraiment très bien, remarqua Robert lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés.

La jeune femme se contenta d'esquisser un sourire.

— Tu devrais aller les retrouver, lança-t-elle.

— Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ? questionna Robert visiblement déçu.

— C'est… Cette Susan se pose assez de questions, je pense. On se retrouve après-demain à l'étang ?

— J'essayerai de passer mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Toutefois, je te promets d'être là vendredi après-midi.

— A plus tard alors, souffla Isla en lui souriant.

La jeune femme entendit Robert répondre à son salut. Elle sentit le regard du jeune homme dans son dos alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Une pointe de regret germa dans son cœur lorsqu'elle songea qu'ils n'avaient pas pu échanger de baisers. Elle se reprit toutefois rapidement, se reprochant d'être si futile.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le manoir une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune femme trouva sa mère au salon. Cette dernière prenait le thé en compagnie de Mrs Londubat et de Harfang.

— Bonjour Mère, déclara Isla en faisant une légère révérence. Mrs Londubat. Mr Londubat.

— Isla. Te joindras-tu à nous?

— Bien-sûr Mère, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Votre mère nous a dit que vous n'êtes rentrée qu'aujourd'hui, remarqua Mrs Londubat.

— En effet, je suis arrivée en début d'après-midi. Merci Mère, ajouta-t-elle en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Harfang n'invite Isla à faire une promenade dans le parc. La jeune femme se sentit obligée d'accepter en sentant le regard insistant de sa mère sur elle. Isla passa son bras sous celui du jeune homme et le laissa la guider à l'extérieur.

— Vous êtes resplendissante, Miss Isla, souffla-t-il lorsqu'ils furent sortir. Oserais-je vous dire que ces six mois sans vous voir ont été bien longs.

— Il semblerait que oui.

— Comment cela ?

— Vous avez osé.

— Vous êtes pleine d'esprit, Miss Isla, déclara-t-il en souriant. Puis-je espérer que cet esprit s'intéresse à ma misérable personne ?

— Je pense que l'espoir n'est jamais vain, répliqua la jeune femme.

Le cœur d'Isla battait la chamade. Elle espérait que Harfang Londubat ne prenne pas ce qu'elle avait dit pour une déclaration d'amour.

— Cela veut-il dire que vous m'aimez douce Isla ? interrogea-t-il.

— Vous êtes bien indiscret, Mr Londubat. Vous savez pourtant que ce n'est point le genre de questions que l'on pose à une femme.

— Même à une femme qui pourrait devenir votre fiancée ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Isla sentit ses joues se colorer. Harfang ne songeait tout de même pas à demander sa main à son père si rapidement.

— Croyez-vous que votre père m'accordera votre main ?

— Je… Sans doute.

— Et vous ? Désirez-vous devenir Mrs Londubat ?

— Je le souhaite, répliqua-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

— Vous ne le regretterez pas, chuchota-t-il avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Isla se laissa faire alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme l'embrassa délicatement sur le nez avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

— Je réclamerai un entretien avec votre père dans le courant du mois, lâcha-t-il.

Isla se contenta de hocher la tête tandis qu'Harfang effleurait son visage de ses doigts. L'homme serra un peu plus Isla contre lui et de nouveau posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue chercha à forcer la barrière des dents d'Isla mais la jeune femme s'éloigna violemment, les yeux écarquillés.

— On ne vous a encore jamais embrassé comme cela, douce Isla ? interrogea-t-il en souriant.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

— C'est comme cela qu'on embrasse lorsqu'on aime vraiment, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

— Isla ! appela la voix d'Elladora.

Isla et Harfang échangèrent un regard. Le jeune homme s'éloigna d'elle. Isla aperçut sa sœur à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

— Ah, vous êtes là, lança Elladora. Père est arrivé.

Harfang proposa à Isla son bras qu'elle dut prendre par politesse et les deux jeunes gens suivirent Elladora à l'intérieur du manoir.

— Bonsoir Père, déclara Isla en faisant une légère révérence.

— Isla. Mr Londubat, répondit-il en faisant un signe de tête à Harfang. Votre transplanage s'est fait sans encombre ? demanda-t-il à sa fille.

— Sans problème, Père.

— Parfait.

— Resterez-vous dîner, ma chère Cornelia ?

La mère et le fils échangèrent un regard avant qu'elle ne réponde :

— Je suis désolée, Iona, mais nous ne pouvons accepter votre invitation. Les Malefoy nous ont conviés à dîner.

Les deux familles se saluèrent donc avant que les Londubat ne transplanent.

— Convier chez les Malefoy ! Que croit cette opportuniste de Wilhemina ?

— Elle aimerait sans doute qu'Harfang s'intéresse à sa fille.

— Comme si la si noble famille Londubat s'abaisserait à autoriser ce mariage. Tout le monde sait que les Malefoy ne sont purs que depuis cinq générations.

— Vous avez parfaitement raison ma très chère Mrs Black, répliqua son mari.

Iona sourit à son époux satisfaite avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

— Que s'est-il dit entre Harfang et vous ?

— Il compte venir demander ma main à Père durant le mois qui suit.

— C'est… Oh, Mr Black ! Vous comptez accepter, n'est-ce pas ! s'exclama Iona Black en souriant.

Le regard de Yilden s'attarda sur le visage de sa fille. Cette dernière baissa les yeux gênée par le regard scrutateur.

— Nous verrons selon l'intérêt que porte le jeune homme à notre fille.

— Mais enfin Mr Black ! Songeriez-vous à laisser passer l'occasion d'un mariage entre l'héritier des Londubat et notre fille !

— Je veux d'abord m'assurer que le garçon est digne d'Isla.

— Sang Pur depuis dix générations ! Dix générations, Mr Black ! Comment pourrait-il n'être pas digne de notre fille ?

— Nous sommes les Black. Le choix nous revient donc, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— Vous êtes impossible, Mr Black ! s'exclama Iona Black. Mes pauvres nerfs…

— Ne vous énervez pas, Mère. Vous allez vous déclencher un saignement de nez, intervint Elladora plongée dans un livre.

— Elladora a raison, Mrs Black. Nous savons tous à quel point vos pauvres nerfs sont fragiles .

Isla vit la bouche de sa mère se crisper. Sans doute, se retenait-elle de répliquer quelque chose à son époux. Un fin sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne demande :

— Dînerons-nous bientôt ?

Mrs Black trouvait toujours un moyen de retomber sur ses pattes.

Le lendemain, Isla accompagna sa sœur chez son amie Demetria Flint. Cette dernière, enceinte de six mois, les attendait dans son salon en compagnie de deux autres jeunes femmes. Isla reconnut immédiatement la jeune femme blonde au visage fade malgré de jolis yeux noisette. Il s'agissait de Seraphina Malefoy que Mrs Black considérait comme une rivale pour sa bien-aimée fille. La deuxième, la jeune femme se rappelait l'avoir croisée à plusieurs reprises durant les fêtes des Black mais était bien en mal de se souvenir de son nom. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années avait des cheveux châtains et un visage charmant gâché par une moue boudeuse.

— Ah ! Ma chère Elladora ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama Demetria en se levant difficilement.

— Ne vous fatiguez pas ! Restez assise. Vous semblez exténuée !

— Le petit Flint me donne bien du souci, avoua la jeune épousée. Ah ! Je vois que vous avez amené votre sœur ! Bonjour Miss Isla !

— Mrs Flint, déclara l'autre en faisant une légère révérence.

— Vous devez connaître Miss Malefoy et sa tante Miss Brühl.

Les Brühl étaient connus à travers l'Europe magique comme étant une des plus grandes familles prussiennes de Sang Pur. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient dû s'exiler il y avait de cela une vingtaine années lorsqu'une révolution née-moldue avait éclaté dans le pays.

— Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, déclara-t-elle en les saluant d'une courbette.

Les deux autres répondirent par une révérence.

— Attendons-nous encore du monde ? questionna Elladora après que Demetria l'ait invité à s'asseoir.

— Rosanne Selwyn et Octavia Rosier ne devraient pas tarder, répliqua la jeune femme. Voulez-vous un peu de thé ? demanda-t-elle aux sœurs Black.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent. La maîtresse de maison les servit en souriant.

— En quelle année êtes-vous déjà, Miss Isla ? questionna-t-elle.

— Je viens de finir ma sixième année, répliqua-t-elle.

— Je me suis laissée entendre dire que Mr Londubat s'intéressait à vous, lâcha Mrs Flint. Vous a-t-il demandé en mariage ?

Isla se sentit rougir légèrement tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre :

— Voyons Mrs Flint. Vous savez pourtant que la convenance veut que ce soit mon père qui annonce ce genre de nouvelles.

Demetria sourit à la jeune femme.

— Vous avez raison, Miss Isla. En curieuse que je suis, j'espérais juste avoir l'information avant tout le monde.

— Vous savez pourtant que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, Demetria, intervint Elladora en souriant.

— Un vilain défaut qui peut être bien utile parfois, répliqua Miss Brühl.

Les trois jeunes femmes tournèrent leur regard vers Miss Brühl dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire. Toutefois, elles ne purent rien répliquer car Rosanne Selwyn arrivait accompagnée d'Octavia Rosier. En femmes de bonnes familles chacune se les salua poliment avant que Demetria Flint ne les invite à s'asseoir.

Isla suivit vaguement la première présentation jusqu'à ce que le titre d'un essai n'attise sa curiosité.

— « Les Moldus sont-ils des êtres-humains ? » de Konrad Smethwyck, déclara Miss Brühl en faisant passer le livre. J'ai trouvé le point de vue sur les Moldus de l'auteur très intéressant. Il montre bien la différence entre nous, sorciers et par conséquent êtres supérieurs et le Moldu lambda. On apprend tout un tas de choses intéressantes dans ce livre comme le fait que les Moldus se laissent dominer dans beaucoup de pays par un homme soit disant supérieur ou encore qu'ils ne se lavent pas, travaillent dans les entrailles de la terre comme de vulgaires elfes de maisons ou encore – je m'excuse par avance auprès des oreilles innocentes- copulent à la manière des animaux. Tout cela pour dire que j'ai trouvé cet essai plein de bon sens et qu'il m'a permis d'affermir mon idée selon laquelle les Moldus ne peuvent être considérer comme des êtres-humains.

Le livre était arrivé entre les mains d'Isla à la fin du monologue de la jeune femme. Elle le feuilleta rapidement et tomba sur le chapitre ayant pour thème l'hygiène corporelle des Moldus. L'auteur y affirmait catégoriquement que tous les Moldus ne se lavaient jamais et sentaient par conséquent souvent mauvais. Isla ferma le livre d'un coup sec qui lui attira le regard désapprobateur des autres.

— Un problème, Miss Isla ? questionna Miss Brühl.

— Aucun. Je trouve juste cela un peu étrange que Mr Smethwyck ait pu affirmer que tous les Moldus étaient identiques.

— Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

— Que comme chez les sorciers, je suppose, qu'il y a différents types de Moldus.

Isla vit son interlocutrice esquisser un sourire avant de rire franchement. La jeune femme ne s'attendait nullement à déclencher ce genre de réactions.

— Puis-je savoir la raison de votre hilarité ? questionna poliment Isla.

— Vous affirmez des choses bien étranges, Miss Isla, répliqua l'autre en reprenant un air sérieux. Des choses que vous ne pouvez être en mesure de savoir puisque j'en suis persuadée vous ne fréquentez pas les milieux moldus contrairement à Mr Smethwyck qui pour les besoins de ce livre a dû s'y mêler.

Isla soutint le regard de Miss Brühl quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

— Vous avez raison, Miss Brühl. J'ai été présomptueuse en croyant deviner les mœurs moldues.

Les lèvres de Miss Brühl s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Miss Isla. Vous êtes jeunes et manquez sans doute un peu d'expérience.

La séance se poursuivit dans le calme. Chacune présenta le livre qu'elle avait dû lire. Certaines comme Mrs Selwyn n'avaient pas apprécié l'ouvrage mais avait tenu à le présenter malgré cela. Elladora fut la dernière à obtenir la parole. L'ouvrage racontait la vie romancée de Celestina Woodhouse. La jeune femme l'avait apprécié bien qu'on apprenne au milieu du livre que Celestina était né d'une mère Sang-de-Bourbe.

Les sœurs Black eurent le plaisir de pouvoir apprécier une tasse de thé et avoir écouté les derniers commérages. Ceux-ci parlaient de Perceval et Azyla Weasley qui avait accouché d'un petit garçon à la mi-mai. Soit moins d'onze mois après sa précédente grossesse. Le petit était né prématuré et on pouvait le dire avait eu de la chance.

— Ces Weasley ! Ils pullulent comme des lapins, déclara Mrs Flint avec dédain. Paraît-il que le frère de Perceval…

— Celui qui s'est marié à une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

— Celui-là même. Et bien… Sa femme attendrait leur huitième enfant.

— Huitième ! s'exclama Miss Malefoy horrifiée. Mais depuis combien de temps sont-ils mariés ?

— Onze ans. L'aîné rentrera d'ailleurs à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

— Je ne savais pas que Theophraste avait autant d'années d'écart avec son cadet, déclara Mrs Rosier.

— Ils en ont en fait neuf. Mais Theophraste est devenu père pour la première fois alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard, en septième année. Cela a fait un véritable scandale. La Sang-de-Bourbe a dû bien entendu quitter Poudlard. Theophraste a quant à lui été autorisé à finir sa septième année. Ils se sont mariés alors qu'elle était enceinte de sept mois. Paraît-il que ses parents moldus la cachaient chez eux.

— Faut-il déjà savoir que sur les sept garçons qu'ils ont eus deux sont décédés en bas âges, intervint Mrs Rosier.

Les potins se poursuivirent ainsi une petite heure avant que Mrs Rosier ne laisse entendre son désir de partir. Elladora et Isla en profitèrent aussi pour transplaner au Manoir Black.

— Es-tu folle ! s'exclama Elladora à peine furent-elles sur le gazon du Manoir.

— Qu'ai-je fait ? demanda Isla surpris.

— Cette remarque sur les Moldus ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas passer pour une défenderesse des Moldus et Sang-de-Bourbes en tout genre ?

— Je… Tu as raison. Je ne sais ce qu'il m'a pris. Ne dis rien à nos parents, s'il te plaît.

— Bien sûr que je ne vais rien leur dire, rétorqua Elladora

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans le manoir et retrouvèrent leur mère au salon. Cette dernière leur demanda poliment comment s'était passé leur après-midi.

.

oOoOo

.

Le vendredi après-midi, Isla passa le mur. La jeune femme s'était rendue au rendez-vous du jour précédent mais avait pu constater que Robert n'avait pu venir. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, le jeune homme était devant elle, plus séduisant que jamais. Il l'aida à descendre du mur et la prit dans ses bras. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu hier, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aurais pas pu rester longtemps de toute manière, répliqua la jeune femme. Tu as ramené ta canne à pêche, remarqua-t-elle en voyant le matériel.

— Ma belle-mère veut du poisson, expliqua-t-il. En parlant de ma belle-mère… commença-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Robert se passa la main dans ses boucles rousses visiblement gêné.

— Je suis… Je m'excuse de son comportement de mardi, lâcha-t-il finalement.

— Je... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Robert, répondit la jeune femme. Et puis, malgré le fait que j'ai été vexée, je dois avouer que je comprends la réaction de ta belle-mère. Il… Il est normal qu'elle ait été surprise de découvrir une inconnue chez elle.

— Une inconnue qui je l'espère ne le sera bientôt plus, déclara Robert visiblement gêné.

— Comment cela ?

— Je… Je souhaiterais te présenter à mes parents, avoua-t-il.

Isla écarquilla les yeux face à cette révélation.

— Enfin… Ce… On n'est pas obligé d'y penser tout de suite si…si tu ne veux pas, bredouilla-t-il gêné.

— Ce… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est juste que… que si mes parents apprennent.

— Tu as peur de recroiser Susan ?

— Cela pourrait me créer des ennuis, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

— Je… Je comprends, souffla-t-il visiblement déçu. On… On va pêcher ? proposa-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Isla le suivit en souriant et s'installa à côté de lui au bord de l'étang. Robert mit un asticot sur son hameçon avant de lancer le fil dans l'eau.

— Tu ne viendras plus au village alors.

— Je… Je ne pourrais plus, en effet, répliqua-t-elle.

— Dommage, répliqua le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire. Tes visites me manqueront.

— On pourra toujours se voir ici, rétorqua-t-elle ne pouvant cacher la note d'espérance dans sa voix.

— Moins qu'avant sans doute. Mon père se repose de plus en plus sur moi. En plus, il doit former mon petit frère. Il va sur ses onze ans en même temps.

— Je comprends, souffla la jeune femme déçue.

Isla sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de Robert se poser sur la sienne. Elle lui lança un regard surpris auquel le garçon répondit par un sourire charmant. La jeune femme répondit à son sourire tout en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Robert. Le fil de la canne se tendit alors et Robert dut lâcher la main d'Isla pour tirer la canne à pêche.

— C'est une carpe, déclara Robert en la sortant de l'eau. Ma belle-mère va être contente, ajouta-t-il en enlevant délicatement l'hameçon.

Robert déposa le poisson au fond du seau qu'il avait amené avant de piquer un nouvel asticot sur l'hameçon.

— Au fait, quand est-ce que votre bal a lieu ? questionna-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

— A la fin juillet.

— Le garçon qui veut t'épouser sera là ?

La jeune femme sentit ses joues devenir rouge de gêne tandis qu'elle hochait lentement la tête. Robert ne dit rien se contentant de lui lancer un regard triste avant de reporter son attention sur le fil de sa canne à pêche.

— Tu restes combien de temps dans la région cette année ?

— Deux mois comme l'année passée, répondit-elle en souriant. J'entre en dernière année en septembre.

— Combien y a-t-il d'années dans ton collège ?

— Sept. On y entre à onze ans révolus. Personnellement, j'y suis entrée à presque douze ans car je suis née en octobre.

— Ça a l'air d'être une école assez sélective, remarqua Robert.

— Elle l'est mais pas d'après des critères monétaires, expliqua la jeune femme. En fait, c'est une école pour les gens qui ont des capacités au-dessus de la norme.

— C'est ce que Susan m'a expliqué, répliqua-t-il.

— Tu as parlé de moi à cette Susan ? interrogea la jeune femme soudan inquiète.

— J'ai simplement fait mine d'avoir une violente attirance pour toi et elle m'a répondu sans trop hésiter.

— Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

— Elle m'a très clairement dit que je n'avais aucune chance, répondit-il en souriant. Que dans votre école, tu faisais partie de l'élite et que tu ne t'abaisserais jamais à ne serait-ce que poser tes yeux sur moi. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit trompée, ajouta-t-il souriant largement.

— Il faut que tu saches que j'ai… j'ai disons un comportement très différent en société. Je…

— Tu dois tenir ton rang, je sais, répliqua-t-il en sortant de l'eau une deuxième carpe. Je crois que ça ira pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il en enlevant l'hameçon.

Après avoir déposé le poisson dans son seau, le jeune homme s'allongea sur le dos. Isla l'imita. Elle rougit légèrement en sentant le regard du garçon sur elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et constata qu'il la fixait, en effet.

—Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna-t-elle gênée.

— Rien, rétorqua Robert en rougissant.

La jeune femme n'insista pas et reporta son attention sur les nuages grisâtres qui se mouvaient lentement dans le ciel.

— Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, remarqua Robert après plusieurs secondes de silence. Tu devrais rentrer, ajouta-t-il.

— Tu as, sans doute, raison, répliqua-t-elle sans pour autant se lever.

Robert quant à lui s'était relevé et époussetait son pantalon marron. Il tendit la main à la jeune femme et l'aida à se redresser.

— Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ? questionna-t-elle essayant de cacher son impatience.

— J'essayerai de venir mercredi prochain, répondit-il en la suivant près du mur.

Robert se baissa pour lui faire la courte échelle. La jeune femme profita qu'il soit à sa hauteur pour lui voler un baiser avant de mettre son pied dans ses mains. Le jeune homme la monta le plus haut possible pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à califourchon sur le mur. La jeune femme descendit de l'autre côté. Elle s'éloigna et sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de nettoyage sur sa robe avant de continuer son chemin vers le manoir familial.

Comme souvent sa mère n'était pas là. La femme faisait une de ses visites de courtoisie à son amie Hadriane Potter. Isla monta à l'étage supposant que sa sœur se trouverait sans doute dans la bibliothèque. La jeune femme passa devant sa chambre et fronça les sourcils en voyant la porte ouverte. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa sœur assise sur son lit en train de lire ce qui semblait être une lettre.

— Qu'est-ce… commença Isla avant de voir son nom écrit sur l'enveloppe qui traînait sur le lit.

La jeune femme reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de sa plus proche amie, Azyla Weasley.

— Rend-moi ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en arrachant la lettre des mains de sa sœur.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard venimeux.

— Tu corresponds avec une traitresse-à-son-sang ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux ruiner la réputation de notre famille !

— Si tu ne dis rien, je ne vois pas comment la réputation de notre famille pourrait être entachée, rétorqua Isla.

— Rien qu'en restant en contact avec cette… cette vermine, tu mets à mal notre réputation.

— Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Azyla ! s'énerva Isla.

Cette dernière vit une expression de surprise passer sur le visage de sa sœur. Isla ne criait, en effet, jamais et son soudain emportement ne pouvait que l'étonner.

— Tu oses crier sur moi, lâcha finalement Elladora.

— Tu… Je veux juste que tu n'insultes pas Azyla, répliqua Isla calmement.

Les lèvres d'Elladora s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

— Mais toutes les personnes de bon sens insultent ta chère Azyla, répliqua-t-elle. Et si tu veux rester une de ces personnes de bon sens, tu devrais cesser de correspondre avec elle.

— Azyla est mon amie.

— Tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je… Tu sais très bien ce qu'il risque de se passer si quelqu'un apprend qu'elle et toi êtes amies. Père sera obligé de te renier. Je ne veux pas que tu sois reniée, Isla. Je ne veux pas !

— Je ne serais pas reniée si nos parents ne l'apprennent pas.

— Je ne dirais rien si tu arrêtes de correspondre avec elle. Promets-moi d'arrêter de correspondre avec elle !

— Je… Azyla est ma seule véritable amie ! protesta Isla.

— Je ne suis donc rien pour toi ? cracha Elladora.

— Tu es ma sœur, je… Ce n'est pas pareil !

— Pour moi si ! rétorqua l'autre. Tu… Je te considère comme ma seule véritable amie, Isla. Depuis que… Depuis que… qu'Aurelus est mort, je… j'ai besoin de toi Isy !

— Je… D'accord, lâcha finalement la jeune femme vaincue.

Les lèvres d'Elladora s'étirèrent en un grand sourire qui semblait mêler à la fois de la joie et du soulagement.

— On ira aux réunions du salon de lecture, déclara-t-elle. Je suis sûre que tu t'y feras pleins de connaissances dignes de notre rang.

Isla serra la mâchoire quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire forcé se demandant ce que sa sœur penserait si elle savait qu'elle fréquentait un Moldu.

Isla ne revit Robert que la semaine suivante. Les deux jeunes gens s'enlacèrent amoureusement avant que Robert ne dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Isla sentait la chaleur du corps du jeune homme à travers le tissu. Elle rougit légèrement après qu'une pensée peu avouable ait traversé son esprit. Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent par terre et commencèrent à discuter de leur semaine respective. Robert avait eu beaucoup de travail du fait que son père doive apprendre à son frère à manier une enclume et une masse.

— Je suis complètement vidé, lança-t-il avant de s'étendre sur le dos.

Isla jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction du jeune homme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il avait encore pris en muscle durant l'année et ressemblait désormais à un homme. Isla s'étendit à côté de lui. L'envie de le toucher la tenaillait comme souvent et elle se morigéna intérieurement de ses pensées si peu admissibles.

Une légère brise se leva et caressa le corps de la jeune femme. Un frisson la parcourut. Isla lança un regard surpris dans la direction de Robert lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle. La chaleur de son corps la réchauffait quelque peu. Alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement imaginant ce que diraient ses parents s'ils savaient.

— Tu as reparlé à Susan depuis la dernière fois ? questionna-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

— Non. Susan habite en retrait du village donc on la voit peu là-bas.

Isla ne put empêcher une expression soulagée de passer sur son visage. La jeune femme se demandait ce qu'aurait bien pu dire la Née-Moldue pour l'enfoncer un peu plus si Robert lui avait reparlé.

— Ma sœur a appris que je correspondais avec Azyla, lâcha-t-elle.

— Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Robert curieux.

— Qu'il fallait que j'arrête si je ne voulais pas que nos parents l'apprennent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Je vais arrêter de correspondre avec Azyla durant les vacances et…

— Et quand tu seras de retour dans ton école tu recommenceras à lui répondre, déduisit le jeune homme en souriant légèrement.

— Tout à fait ! Je… Je n'aurais jamais osé faire cela il y a quelques années, avoua-t-elle.

Elle n'osa toutefois pas ajouter qu'elle avait évolué à partir de sa rencontre avec lui. Isla jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Robert. Elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges en voyant qu'il la fixait.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle gênée.

— Rien, rien, rétorqua Robert en souriant.

La jeune femme vit le visage de Robert se rapprocher du sien. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Isla sentit ses doigts qui caressaient sa joue. Le cœur battant la jeune femme sentait une sensation étrange monter en elle. Tout son corps réclamait d'être encore plus proche de Robert, de se fondre en lui. Timidement, elle posa sa main sur son bras caressant sa peau à travers le tissu usé de sa chemise. La main de Robert sur sa joue descendit lentement vers sa hanche qu'il câlina malgré les épais jupons. Isla poussa un soupir lorsque le jeune homme commença à déposer des baisers jusqu'au col de sa robe. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Isla attendant sans doute son approbation. Isla se contenta de lever les mains et commença à déboutonner le haut de sa robe. La jeune femme vit les joues de Robert devenir rouges alors que se révélait le tissu de son corsage. Il jeta un regard vers Isla. Cette dernière sourit timidement. Robert approcha ses lèvres de la gorge dévoilée. Isla ferma les yeux perdue dans de nouvelles sensations. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait aussi loin avec un garçon.

Isla quitta Robert après une après-midi dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle eut passé le mur, la jeune femme arrangea ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Heureuse, elle se rendit à peine compte de l'étrange sourire qui ornait ses lèvres alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le salon de la maison des Black. Sourire qu'elle perdit à l'instant où elle aperçut Harfang Londubat qui discutait avec ses parents. La jeune femme ne put que constater la mine ennuyée de son père et l'air réjoui qui régnait sur le visage de sa mère.

— Ah Isla ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Mrs Black enthousiaste.

Isla vit Harfang se lever avec empressement.

— Père ! Mère ! Mr Londubat, salua poliment la jeune femme.

— Miss Isla, répliqua-t-il en venant à sa rencontre.

La jeune femme lui tendit sa main qu'il baisa poliment. Il se tourna par la suite vers les parents d'Isla.

— Je crois que j'ai assez profité de votre hospitalité, lâcha-t-il en inclinant la tête. Mrs Black ! Mr Black ! Miss Isla, cela a été un plaisir de vous voir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, dit-il en déposant un nouveau baiser sur la jolie main blanche.

— De même, Mr Londubat, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant.

Lorsqu'il eut transplané Isla se tourna vers ses parents, inquiète. La jeune femme redoutait ce qui avait bien pu se dire durant son absence. De plus, le sourire qui ornait les fines lèvres de sa mère n'avait rien pour la rassurer.

— Mr Londubat est venu demander votre main, déclara son père après quelques secondes de silence. J'aimerais d'ailleurs en discuter avec vous, ma chère enfant. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Isla ne se fit pas prier. La jeune femme pénétra dans le bureau de son père qui l'invita à s'asseoir.

— Comment trouvez-vous cet Harfang Londubat ? questionna-t-il.

— Il… C'est un garçon très bien, répliqua Isla. Il fait parti d'une très bonne famille.

— Croyez-vous que vos sentiments à son égard évolueront dans la direction espérée ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne pourrait être le cas, répliqua-t-elle ne pouvant se retirer de l'esprit l'image de Robert.

— Vous désirez donc que j'acquiesce à la demande de Harfang Londubat.

— Oui, Père.

— Bien. Je respecterai donc votre choix, mon enfant, déclara-t-il. Vous pouvez y aller.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce essayant de cacher sa mine déçue. Après tout, elle savait que cet événement arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

— Que vous a dit votre père ? questionna Mrs Black.

— Il va accorder ma main à Mr Londubat, se contenta de répondre Isla.

— Oh mais c'est merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! éclata Iona Black. Il faut vite que j'écrive à ton frère pour le lui dire, ajouta-t-elle en se précipitant vers sa chambre.

— Alors comme ça, tu vas te marier.

Isla sursauta légèrement. La jeune femme se tourna vers sa sœur qui la fixait à l'entrée du salon.

— Pas avant l'année prochaine au moins, répliqua-t-elle. Je dois d'abord finir mes études.

— Mère ne cessait de se demander quand Harfang oserait enfin venir demander ta main.

— Il vient tout juste de partir.

— Je sais. Je suis contente pour toi, Isy, Harfang Londubat est un très bon parti et il semble vraiment t'apprécier.

— Allons faire un tour dehors, proposa Isla.

— Mais tu viens tout juste de rentrer.

— J'aime être dehors, que veux-tu ! plaisanta Isla.

Elladora esquissa un sourire avant de suivre sa sœur à l'extérieur.

—Harfang ne te convient plus ? interrogea-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Isla surprise.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu ne m'as pas l'air très enthousiaste. C'est à cause de Leopold Potter ? On m'a dit que vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble durant l'année scolaire.

— Leopold n'est qu'un bon ami, répliqua Isla ne pouvant toutefois s'empêcher de rougir.

— Lui aussi correspond avec sa sœur. C'est cela ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit la jeune femme.

— Leopold et Azyla ont toujours été très proches. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il ne continue pas à lui parler. Je ne le dirais à personne si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, ajouta Elladora envoyant le visage fermé de sa sœur. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Isla. J'espère que tu le sais.

— Tu m'as menacé.

— Je l'ai fait pour te protéger, rétorqua l'autre.

— Me protéger de quoi ? De qui ?

— Mais de toi ! Tu as changé Isla. Tu n'es plus la même depuis le mariage d'Azyla et de Weasley. Tu défends les Moldus, tu corresponds avec une Traîtresse-à-son-Sang. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

— J'ai arrêté de correspondre avec Azyla, je vais me fiancer avec Harfang Londubat. Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus pour prouver ma loyauté à notre famille ?

Isla vit sa sœur baisser les yeux.

— Je… Tu as raison. Je vais retourner au Manoir, répliqua Elladora en quittant sa sœur.

Isla suivit sa sœur du regard se maudissant de lui avoir parlé aussi durement. Après tout, Elladora ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour elle.

.

oOoOo

.

La semaine suivante qui se trouvait être celle du bal d'été des Black, Isla alla retrouver Robert le jeudi après-midi. Le jeune homme était assis près de l'étang lorsqu'elle passa le mur. Il se leva en la voyant et la prit dans ses bras. Ce fut Isla qui chercha ses lèvres. La jeune femme ne cessait de vouloir s'imprégner de lui.

— Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Robert après avoir rompu leur baiser.

— Je suis juste heureuse de te voir, répliqua-t-elle en cherchant à l'embrasser de nouveau.

Isla glissa ses doigts dans les boucles rousses faisant glisser le cordon de cuir qui les maintenait en catogan. Robert la serra un peu plus contre lui tandis que les mains d'Isla descendaient dans le dos du jeune Moldu. Doucement, elle les passa sous sa chemise caressant la peau tiède.

— Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

— Embrasse-moi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Isla souleva la chemise de Robert qui leva les bras pour l'ôter. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en voyant le torse clair parsemé de poils roux et de tâches de rousseur. Elle tendit la main pour le caresser avant de jeter un coup d'œil intimidé dans la direction de Robert.

— On n'est pas obligé… commença-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur son épaule. Robert commença à déboutonner la robe de la jeune femme dévoilant un corsage blanc. Il fit glisser le tissu le long de ses épaules et lui permit de se dégager des manches. Le cœur de Robert battait à une vitesse affolante alors qu'il observait la poitrine serrée dans son corset. Doucement, il se pencha et déposa un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme. Lentement, il descendit vers sa poitrine. Isla poussa un gémissement et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Avec douceur, Robert l'allongea sur le sol humide. Isla savait que désormais il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

.

.

Isla se serra contre lui. Le souffle court, Robert cala sa tête contre la poitrine de son amante. Machinalement, Isla passa sa main dans les cheveux humides du jeune homme.

— Tu es tellement belle, murmura-t-il. Tellement parfaite.

— Je suis loin d'être parfaite, Robert, répliqua Isla pensive.

— Pas pour moi, déclara-t-il en caressant ses hanches.

— Je vais me fiancer, lâcha-t-elle.

Robert s'éloigna d'elle soudainement. Le jeune homme s'assit visiblement interloqué.

— Depuis quand… ?

— Il a demandé ma main la semaine dernière.

— Et tu as répondu « oui » !

Robert attrapa une branche morte et entreprit de la casser consciencieusement.

— C'est pour ça que… Je suis vraiment stupide ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Tellement stupide ! répéta-t-il en jetant le restant de branche. J'avais cru que… Tu sais quoi ! Laisse tomber !

Le jeune homme se leva attrapa sa culotte marron.

— Robert, s'il te plaît, lança Isla en se levant.

— S'il te plaît, quoi ? Tu vas te marier, Isla !

— J'y suis obligée. Ma famille… Ma loyauté envers elle m'y oblige.

— Tu n'étais pourtant pas très loyale envers elle il y a quelques minutes, répliqua-t-il moqueur. Tu es vraiment… Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que… que tu voulais t'enfuir avec moi. Je suis vraiment stupide. Tu n'es pas prête pour ça et peut-être que tu ne le seras jamais.

— Je sais que je suis lâche, Robert. Mais que ferais-tu toi si tu devais quitter ta famille à tout jamais sans espoir de la revoir à nouveau ?

Les lèvres du jeune homme se pincèrent tandis qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux.

— Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, s'il te plaît.

— Tu as raison, lâcha-t-il. Je… Je suis trop pressé.

Isla esquissa un léger sourire.

— Tu devrais t'habiller, déclara-t-il en désignant le monceau de jupons.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers ses vêtements et entreprit de les mettre tant bien que mal. Elle ne s'était encore jamais habillée seule.

— Robert ! Pourrais-tu m'aider à resserrer mon corset ? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme avait déjà remis tous ses jupons et n'attendait plus que l'aide de Robert pour mettre le haut de sa robe. Le jeune homme délaça le corset et serra jusqu'à ce qu'Isla l'arrête.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle en attrapant son haut.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Robert dans son dos. On dirait qu'il a été taillé.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'il tenait da ns sa main.

— Celui qui a fait ça doit être un bon sculpteur sur bois, ajouta-t-il en examinant la baguette d'Isla de plus près. Tout va bien, Isla ? interrogea-t-il visiblement inquiet.

— C'est… Euh… C'est un cadeau de mon oncle, mentit-elle en prenant la baguette des mains de Robert.

— Et c'est ton oncle qui l'a fait ?

— Je ne pense pas, non, répliqua-t-elle en la rangeant dans une poche secrète de son dernier jupon.

— Et pourquoi l'emmènes-tu partout avec toi ?

— Mon oncle et moi étions assez proches et euh… Il est mort quand j'avais douze ans, expliqua-t-elle.

— Je… Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il sincère.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit-elle en souriant. Le métier plaît à ton frère ? questionna-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

— Quoi ?

— Ton frère apprend bien le métier de forgeron avec ton père. Cela lui plaît-il ?

Robert haussa les épaules.

— Jack voulait entrer dans les ordres, avoua-t-il. Mais nos finances ne nous permettent pas de lui payer une cure.

Isla fit mine de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Souvent les mots que Robert employait lui étaient inconnus. Toutefois elle finissait la plupart du temps par en saisir le sens lorsqu'ils revenaient plusieurs fois dans la conversation.

— Quel âge a ton frère ?

— Bientôt onze ans. Il est très intelligent. Il lit beaucoup mieux que moi et je ne parle même pas de l'écriture.

— Et ta sœur ?

— Elle s'est amourachée du fils du boulanger.

— Et cela t'ennuie ?

— Elle n'a que quatorze ans.

— Tu avais cet âge-là lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, répliqua Isla.

— Ce n'est pas pareil.

— Tu sais que tu es de mauvaise foi, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

— C'est juste mon rôle de grand frère de protéger ma petite sœur.

— Tu crois que mon frère te ferait quoi s'il savait ? interrogea-t-elle.

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

— Je pense qu'il me tuerait. Je me trompe ? interrogea-t-il en se baissant.

— Nullement, répondit-elle alors qu'il prenait possession de ses lèvres. Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle après qu'il se fut éloigné d'elle.

— Quoi donc ?

— Que tu voulais que je m'enfuie avec toi.

— Cela ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit ?

— Je crois que je mentirais si je répondais non.

— Quand devez-vous vous marier ?

— Pas avant l'année prochaine. Je dois d'abord finir mes études.

— Tu as donc un an pour choisir si tu veux l'épouser lui ou si tu veux m'épouser moi.

— C'est une demande ?

— Je veux juste que tu réfléchisses à l'idée de faire ta vie avec moi. La balle est dans ton camp, Isla, souffla-t-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il faut que j'y aille, ajouta-t-il. On se retrouve jeudi prochain.

Le jeune homme aida Isla à passer par-dessus le mur.

Lorsqu'elle rentra au Manoir et qu'elle vit le regard de sa mère, Isla ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Cela se voyait-il ? Son expression avait-elle changé ? N'avait-elle pas l'air trop joyeuse ? Elle monta dans sa chambre pour récupérer le livre qu'elle lisait pour le club de lecture et alla s'installer dans le salon pour le continuer.

— Nous annoncerons vos fiançailles avec Harfang Londubat durant le bal, déclara sa mère après plusieurs minutes de silence.

— Bien Mère, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

— Vous avez réussi à séduire un bon parti, Isla. Je suis fière de vous, ajouta Mrs Black.

— Merci Mère.

Le bal, qu'Isla ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter, arriva plus vite encore qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. La jeune femme se préparait dans sa chambre comme chaque année.

— Votre coiffure vous convient-elle, Miss Isla ? questionna son elfe de maison.

— Elle est parfaite, répondit-elle en se regardant dans la glace.

On frappa deux petits coups à la porte. Elladora pénétra dans la pièce et s'arrêta fixant sa sœur de manière étrange.

— Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda Isla inquiète.

— Tu es magnifique, Isy.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au compliment.

— Mère nous attend pour notre entrée, dit Elladora après quelques secondes de silence.

Isla suivit sa sœur. Les deux sœurs entrèrent à la suite de leur frère et de sa femme. Isla sentait les regards sur elle et faisait de son mieux pour garder la tête haute. La jeune femme remarqua que Harfang se trouvait non loin de Mr et Mrs Black, sans doute Mr Black allait-t-il faire sa déclaration dans les minutes qui suivraient. Isla alla se placer à côté du jeune homme qui lui fit un sourire encourageant.

— Bienvenue au Manoir Black, commença Mr Black, et à notre bal d'été qui je l'espère sera à la hauteur du prestige de notre famille. Toutefois, avant que les danses ne commencent, la famille Londubat et nous-mêmes avons une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer. En effet, Harfang Londubat est venu me demander la main de notre fille cadette, Isla et nous avons donc l'honneur de vous annoncer leurs fiançailles.

Des applaudissements polis retentirent dans la salle. Isla vit plusieurs de leurs invités se tourner vers leur voisin pour leur murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

— Laissons donc, les jeunes fiancés ouvrirent le bal, ajouta Mrs Black. Musique !

Isla sentit Harfang la prendre par la main et l'entraîner sur la piste de danse sur laquelle ils furent bien vite rejoint par Mr et Mrs Black puis par Phineas et sa femme. Isla vit que sa sœur se faisait inviter par Malefoy, le meilleur ami d'Aurelus Lestrange.

Après quelques danses, Harfang l'invita à aller faire une promenade à l'extérieur. La jeune femme passa son bras sous le sien et l'y suivit. Elle remarqua que Leopold Potter les fixait l'air sombre. La jeune femme sourit à son ami, sourire auquel le jeune homme répondit.

— Vous m'avez manqué, ma mie, souffla Harfang.

— Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, mon cher, répliqua Isla poliment.

— Aurais-je droit à un baiser en guise de cadeau de fiançailles ? questionna-t-il.

Isla se retint de lui répondre qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas attendu qu'ils soient fiancés pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête timidement. Harfang posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en caressant sa nuque. Isla ne put s'empêcher de songer à Robert et au fait qu'elle préférait de loin les baisers du jeune Moldu.

— Vous êtes tellement belle, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

— Est-ce uniquement pour ma beauté que vous désirez m'épouser ?

Une expression choquée traversa le visage du jeune Londubat avant qu'il n'esquisse un sourire amusé.

— Bien sûr que non, ma mie. Votre mordant et votre insolence ont joué aussi pour vous, répliqua-t-il avant de replonger sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme fit mine de frissonner espérant que cela l'inciterait à proposer de rentrer. Toutefois, il ne sembla pas remarquer les frissons de son amie.

— Pourrions-nous rentrer Harfang ? J'ai un peu froid, osa-t-elle finalement demander.

— Bien sûr, ma mie, répliqua-t-il en lui offrant son bras.

Harfang l'entraîna une nouvelle fois sur la piste de danse.

— Puis-je vous emprunter votre fiancée ? questionna Leopold à la fin de la valse.

— Je vous en prie, répondit Harfang en s'écartant.

— Miss Isla, déclara Leopold en faisant une révérence. Alors comme ça, Harfang a enfin fait sa demande, plaisanta-t-il lorsqu'ils commencèrent à danser.

— Mon père lui a accordé ma main la semaine passée, répondit la jeune femme.

— C'est vraiment ce que vous désirez ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

— Pourquoi ne le désirais-je pas ?

— Ce n'était qu'une simple question, Isla, répliqua le jeune homme en souriant. Mon amitié pour vous m'oblige à m'inquiéter du choix qui définira l'entièreté de votre vie.

— Vous êtes un très un bon ami, Leopold.

— Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Je crois que je vais vous rendre à votre fiancé, il nous regarde de manière peu avenante depuis le début de la danse, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il prit la main de son amie et la baisa poliment avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de s'éloigner.

— Vous connaissez bien ce Leopold Potter ? questionna Harfang après l'avoir de nouveau invité à danser.

— Nous sommes dans la même année, répondit-elle.

— N'est-il pas à Gryffondor ?

— Tout comme vous l'avez été, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet.

Le bal dura jusqu'à l'aube, Isla dansa la plupart des danses avec Harfang mais en accorda trois autres à Leopold ainsi qu'une à son frère et à Malefoy fils.

— Ce bal était une réussite, déclara Mrs Black au déjeuner du lendemain. Et particulièrement, le moment où vous avez annoncé les fiançailles d'Isla et de Harfang. La tête de cette opportuniste de Wilhemina était d'un comique. L'avez-vous vu Mr Black ?

— Non, ma chère. Mais je suis persuadée du bien-fondé de cette constatation.

— Harfang Londubat avait l'air satisfait de la soirée. Je me demande toutefois pourquoi le jeune Potter a tenu à danser tant de danses avec vous.

— Il n'a été que quatre fois mon cavalier, Mère, répliqua Isla.

— Quatre fois alors qu'il sait que vous êtes fiancée ! rétorqua Mrs Black. Quand pensez-vous Mr Black ?

— Peut-être que notre Isla ne le laisse pas indifférent.

— Et bien, j'espère qu'il évitera d'être trop insistant à votre égard.

— Nous sommes simplement amis, Mère, déclara la jeune femme.

— Un homme et une femme ne peuvent jamais êtres amis ! affirma Iona Black. Quant à vous, Elladora ! Le jeune Malefoy semble s'être montré particulièrement attentionné à votre égard.

Isla fit la lèvre inférieure de sa sœur tremblée légèrement. La jeune femme se demanda comment sa mère pouvait être si peu délicate. Elle savait pourtant que Malefoy était le plus proche ami d'Aurelus Lestrange.

En rentrant de sa promenade du mardi après-midi, la jeune femme trouva Harfang qui l'attendait dans le salon en compagnie de sa sœur aînée. Mrs Black était allée prendre le thé chez son amie Hadriane Potter. Par politesse, Elladora les laissa seuls dans le salon prétextant un courrier urgent à rédiger.

— Chère Isla, comment allez-vous depuis samedi dernier ? questionna Harfang après lui avoir baiser la main

— Très bien et vous, mon cher ? répondit poliment la jeune femme.

— Parfaitement. Je viens réparer une erreur incommensurable de ma part, déclara-t-il en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche.

Isla écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'écrin noir qu'il tenait dans sa main. La jeune femme dut le prendre.

— Ouvrez-le !

Isla ouvrit délicatement l'écrin et se retint de pousser une exclamation en voyant la jolie bague sertie d'un rubis savamment travaillé.

— Elle est… Elle est magnifique, Harfang, lâcha finalement la jeune femme.

Harfang esquissa un léger sourire avant de lui prendre l'écrin et de récupérer la bague. Il prit la main d'Isla et glissa la bague à son annulaire. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillit lorsqu'elle pensa à Robert.

— Cette bague est dans ma famille depuis cinq générations, déclara-t-il. Mon aïeul l'a fait fabriquer spécialement pour son premier amour qu'il épousa en première noce.

— C'est… Merci beaucoup, Harfang.

— Ce n'est rien. Après tout vous serez bientôt Mrs Harfang Londubat, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Je ne peux pas trop m'attarder, Isla. J'espère vous revoir rapidement, ma mie.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur le front avant de transplaner.

— Montre voir ! s'exclama la voix d'Elladora.

Isla esquissa un sourire. Elle se doutait que sa sœur n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'écouter leur conversation. Isla lui tendit sa main.

— Elle est sublime ! s'exclama Elladora. A ton avis son aïeul a choisi le rubis pour quelle raison ?

— Peut-être que sa bien-aimée était à Gryffondor.

— Tu as sans doute raison.

Avant de passer le mur, Isla rangea sa bague de fiançailles dans sa poche. Elle rendit cette dernière étanche d'un coup de baguette. Robert n'était pas encore arrivé. La jeune femme décida donc de s'asseoir près de l'étang en l'attendant.

— Miss Black, lança une voix féminine dans son dos.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement avant de se relever précipitamment. Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années se trouvait face à elle. Les cheveux nattés et blonds, elle fixait Isla de ses grands yeux bleus comme si elle cherchait à l'évaluer.

— Robert ne pourra pas venir cet après-midi. Il m'a demandé de venir vous prévenir.

— Vous êtes sa sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Beth ?

— En effet ! Je… Robert m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il sera ici samedi au matin.

— Très bien, merci, Miss Hitchens.

— Je dois vous dire Miss Black que je n'aime pas la manière dont vous vous servez de mon frère.

— Je…

— Si votre but est d'oublier la tristesse de votre vie de petite fille riche, je pense que vous devriez trouver quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère. Lui est sincère envers vous !

Isla ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Beth Hitchens avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner. La jeune femme décida d'aller s'installer près de l'étang et sortit son carnet à dessins.

Isla se réveilla de bonne heure le samedi qui suivit. La jeune femme se nettoya rapidement avant de descendre aux cuisines pour récupérer quelques douceurs. Isla sortit du manoir par une porte latérale. Robert était déjà là lorsqu'elle passa le mur. La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras. Robert la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

— J'ai amené des petits pains, déclara-t-elle en enlevant son sac de son épaule. Tiens ! dit-elle en fouillant à l'intérieur.

— Mmh c'est bon. C'est à quoi ? demanda-t-il après avoir croqué dedans.

— A la citrouille.

— Le jus de citrouille, le pain à la citrouille. Vous aimez bien cela chez vous, plaisanta-t-il.

— Tais-toi et mange, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant.

Isla le vit froncer les sourcils alors qu'elle portait un petit pain à ses lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-il en attrapant sa main.

La jeune femme se maudit intérieurement en remarquant qu'elle avait oublié d'enlever sa bague de fiançailles. La jeune femme la portait jour et nuit pour que sa famille ne se pose pas question sur ses sentiments à l'égard de Harfang Londubat.

— Oh bon Dieu ! Il rigole pas ! s'exclama Robert en examinant la pierre rouge.

— Je suis désolée. J'ai tellement peur que mes parents se posent des questions si je ne la porte pas que j'ai oublié de l'enlever, s'excusa Isla.

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Robert, une note amer dans la voix. Cela me permet d'évaluer la concurrence, plaisanta-t-il en souriant. Je vois d'ailleurs qu'elle est rude.

— L'argent ne fait pas tout, Robert.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu n'en as jamais manqué.

— Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas riche, Robert, répliqua Isla. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de... d'avoir des sentiments pour toi, se reprit-elle.

Robert esquissa un sourire amusé face à la mine gênée de son amante.

— J'ai des sentiments pour toi aussi, Isla Black, souffla-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Le cœur d'Isla se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre Robert. Isla n'avait jamais cette sensation de bien-être dans les bras de Harfang. Son cœur avait choisi mais sa raison restait trop présente pour qu'elle puisse prendre une décision définitive.


	4. Quatrième Eté

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction qui j'espère vous aura pu. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Colibrii**

.

.

* * *

 **Quatrième Eté**

* * *

.

.

La famille Black était l'une des plus puissantes familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne depuis plus d'un siècle. Le mariage de chacun de leur enfant se devait donc d'être parfait dans les moindres détails. C'est pourquoi Mrs Black préférait préparer cet événement tant attendu des mois à l'avance.

Isla Black, la fille puînée des Black, était fiancée depuis près d'un an au fils aîné des Londubat. Le mariage aurait lieu au mois d'avril suivant ce qui n'empêchait pas pour autant les crises d'angoisse quotidienne de Mrs Black.

A peine, la jeune femme avait-elle posé un pied dans le domaine familial que sa mère l'avait obligée à essayer toutes sortes de robes de mariage plus ou moins extravagantes. Mrs Black lui en avait fait essayer une vingtaine de modèles avant d'être satisfaite. La robe argentée était légèrement décolletée et possédait de longues manches évasées.

— Nous pourrions presque te prendre pour Vivian du Lac, déclara Mrs Black en souriant.

Isla se força à répondre au sourire de sa mère. La jeune femme ne voulait en aucun cas que sa famille puisse découvrir ses intentions de fuite. Elle n'avait cessé d'envoyer des lettres à Robert durant toute son année scolaire et était maintenant convaincue que c'était lui qu'elle désirait épouser. Isla espérait d'ailleurs le rencontrer le jour suivant et pouvoir lui expliquer son plan d'évasion.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ella ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur qui la fixait pensive.

— Tu es magnifique, Isy, répondit Elladora en souriant.

— Merci, répliqua Isla en rougissant légèrement.

— Combien de temps pensez-vous prendre pour les retouches ? demanda Mrs Black à la couturière.

Cette dernière était en train de mettre des épingles aux endroits où la robe était trop grande.

— Je pourrais repasser vendredi après-midi, répliqua la femme.

— Ce sera parfait ! s'exclama Mrs Black.

— Vous allez pouvoir enlever la robe, Miss Black, déclara la couturière quelques secondes plus tard. Attendez ! Je vais vous aider, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'Isla tentait de la retirer. Il faut faire attention à ne pas enlever les épingles.

Les deux femmes réussirent à retirer la robe du corps d'Isla sans faire de dégâts. L'elfe de maison d'Isla se précipita vers cette dernière pour l'aider à se vêtir tandis que la couturière rangeait avec soin la robe. Après avoir salué ses clientes, la femme transplana et Mrs Black put enfin laisser exploser sa joie.

— Cette robe vous ira à ravir, Isla ! Chaque jeune homme présent ne pourra qu'envier Mr Londubat et chaque jeune femme vous envier ! Merlin ! Quelle bonne idée de faire appel à cette Mrs Guipure.

Isla esquissa un sourire amusé par le comportement de sa mère. Cette dernière adorait montrer que toutes les bonnes idées venaient d'elle.

— La robe te plaît au moins, Isy ? questionna Elladora lorsque Mrs Black eut quitté la pièce. Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien enthousiaste.

— Je suis un peu inquiète, mentit-elle.

— Ah non ! Ton mariage aura lieu l'année prochaine, tu auras bien le temps de t'inquiéter plus tard, répliqua Elladora.

— Tu as raison, déclara Isla en souriant.

— Tu veux aller faire une balade dans le parc ? proposa Elladora après quelques secondes de silence.

— Avec plaisir !

Les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent rapidement le parc du domaine. Isla admirait le jardin à l'anglaise que son père avait fait faire durant l'année scolaire.

— Isla, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, déclara Elladora. Je… Malefoy m'a demandé en mariage et je… je pense accepter.

— Père et Mère sont au courant ?

— J'ai eu une discussion avec Père. Il a peur que je me précipite mais j'ai… J'ai vingt-deux ans et je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de… de passer le pas.

— Tu ne crois pas que Malefoy n'est peut-être pas assez Pur pour toi ? demanda Isla après quelques secondes de réflexion.

— Sa famille est pure depuis cinq générations. Je… Tous les autres partis qui auraient pu prétendre à ma main sont déjà engagés. Je… Je dois me marier avec Malefoy. Je pense que ce sera ma dernière chance.

Le ventre d'Isla se tordit légèrement lorsqu'elle songea qu'en s'enfuyant elle risquait de briser les rêves de mariage de sa sœur. Devait-elle sacrifier sa famille à son bonheur ? La jeune femme s'était posée la question un nombre incalculable de fois durant l'année. Elle était arrivée à la conclusion que bien qu'Harfang soit une personne qu'elle appréciait elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire sa vie avec lui. Elle voyait bien les dégâts qu'un mariage arrangé engendrait, ses parents ne s'entendaient pas, sa mère vivait dans son monde de bals et de réceptions, son père en était presque à dormir au Magenmagot. La jeune femme ne voulait pas d'une vie qui l'amènerait à détester tout ce que représentait son époux. Elle savait que son comportement était égoïste. Mais sa mère ne faisait-elle pas preuve d'égoïsme en l'obligeant à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas pour la grandeur de la famille ?

— Mère n'est pas encore au courant de tes intentions, je suppose, déclara Isla après plusieurs secondes de silence.

— Wilhemina et elle sont en guerre depuis que Seraphina Malefoy a fait mine de s'intéresser à Harfang. Je suppose que ses pauvres nerfs risquent de ne pas apprécier la nouvelle, commença-t-elle. Heureusement, Père et Mr Malefoy sont au-dessus de ces petites guerres.

— Quand comptes-tu annoncer ton attention de mariage à Mère ?

— Je retarde cet événement le plus possible, avoua Elladora. Mais… Je… Je pense lui annoncer au dîner de ce soir. Je compte sur votre présence pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller à l'emportement.

Isla se retint de lui faire remarquer que leur présence ne changerait sans doute rien à la réaction de leur mère. La jeune femme avait vu juste. En apprenant la nouvelle, le visage de Mrs Black devint livide avant de rougir subitement. Cela aurait pu être drôle si Isla ne savait pas qu'elle allait passer son mécontentement sur sa fille aînée.

— Un sortilège dans le dos ! Dans le dos, vous dis-je ! Voilà ce qu'est votre intention de mariage avec ce Malefoy !

— Mère, je…

— Ne m'interrompez pas quand je vous parle ! Comment avez-vous osé prendre cet engagement sans m'en parler ! Je… Je suis outrée par votre manque de discernement, Elladora ! Outrée et très déçue ! Vous… Vous, unie à ce… cette famille d'opportuniste ! Je préférerais voir Isla renoncer à son mariage avec Londubat que voir ça ! Je…

— Je crois que nous avons compris vos sentiments, Mrs Black, intervint son époux ennuyé.

Iona Black lança un regard outré à son mari. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, elle avait bien du mal à retenir sa colère.

— Vous étiez au courant ! demanda-t-elle la voix aigue.

— Mr Malefoy est, en effet, venu me demander la main de notre fille et après concertation avec cette dernière, j'ai décidé d'accepter.

— Vous avez accepté !

Mrs Black savait parfaitement que si son époux donnait son consentement, elle n'aurait plus son mot à dire.

— J'ai accepté, en effet. Elladora pense avoir trouvé celui qui la rendra heureuse et je ne peux que l'approuver. Mr Malefoy est un garçon prévenant, poli et sa famille est de Sang Pur quoi que vous pensiez en dire !

— Cinq générations ! Seulement cinq générations ! C'est ce que vous appelez du Sang Pur, Mr Black !

— Dois-je vous rappeler que votre famille n'est pure que depuis six générations, répliqua-t-il avec froideur.

Isla vit sa mère rougir de gêne et de honte, sans doute.

— Les Malefoy ont voulu humilier votre fille cadette, l'avez-vous oublié ? rétorqua-t-elle finalement.

— Je crois qu'Isla consentira à oublier ce fâcheux événement pour le bonheur de sa sœur, répondit Mr Black en se tournant vers elle.

— Cela va de soit Père !

Une expression outrée passa sur le visage de Mrs Black. Sans doute, ne s'attendait-elle pas à ne recevoir aucun soutien.

— Très bien ! J'ai compris ! Vous avez décidé de tous vous liguer contre moi, c'est cela ?

Isla se retint de soupirer. La manie que sa mère avait de voir une conspiration dès que l'on n'était pas d'accord avec elle était d'une puérilité exaspérante.

— Vous avez parfaitement compris, Mrs Black, déclara son mari froidement.

Isla vit une expression choquée passer sur le visage de sa mère. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Isla se força à ne pas sourire devant le masque de dignité blessée qu'arborait sa mère. Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence glacial.

Elladora alla retrouver sa sœur dans sa chambre après le dîner. Isla peignait sa longue chevelure brune devant sa coiffeuse.

— Je vais le faire, déclara Elladora en prenant la brosse des mains de sa sœur.

— Cela s'est plutôt bien passé finalement, dit Isla après quelques minutes de silence.

— Je suis persuadée que Mère est en train de faire une crise de nerfs dans sa chambre, répliqua Elladora.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard amusé avant de rire doucement.

— Mère est une telle tragédienne… soupira Isla.

— C'est peu dire en effet.

— Je doute toutefois qu'elle soit aussi morose durant la préparation de la cérémonie.

— Je l'espère. Je n'ai pas envie que mon mariage soit terni par sa rancune.

— Il ne le sera pas, j'en suis certaine.

Elladora sourit à Isla tandis qu'elle commençait à lui tresser les cheveux.

— J'aimerais tant que nous nous marions en même temps, déclara Elladora après quelques secondes de silence. Cela pourrait être amusant, tu ne crois pas ?

— Si.

— Nous devrions le proposer à Père. Et bien sûr, il faudra demander leur avis à Harfang et Alaster mais j'ose espérer que cela ne les ennuiera point.

— Je ne pense pas, répliqua Isla étouffant un bâillement avec sa main.

— Je vais te laisser, Isy. Tu sembles épuisée, déclara Elladora en se retirant.

Isla se laissa glisser sous les draps. A peine sa tête se posa sur son oreiller de soie que la jeune femme s'endormit. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle sonna l'elfe de maison pour qu'il vienne l'aider à s'habiller. La jeune femme déjeuna avant d'aller comme elle le faisait depuis plusieurs années vers le mur qui entourait la propriété.

La jeune femme croisa de nombreuses personnes sur le chemin qui la mena vers le village. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, Isla se rappela que c'était jour de marché comme tous les jeudis. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les visiteurs et finit par atteindre la forge. Robert était là et discutait avec la fille de l'auberge. Isla remarqua immédiatement que l'autre se comportait de manière à séduire Robert. Tout dans sa position le laissait entendre. Isla se pinça les lèvres se demandant si elle devait y aller lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

Elle releva le visage et vit Robert trottiner vers elle. Le jeune homme la souleva en l'attrapant par la taille et la fit tourner avant de la reposer au sol pour l'embrasser.

— Quand es-tu rentrée ? demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

— Hier. Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu, ajouta-t-elle.

— Je suis si heureux de te revoir. Viens allons à l'auberge, déclara-t-il en l'y devançant.

Ils s'installèrent à l'une des dernières tables libres et commandèrent à boire. Le jeune couple discuta de choses et d'autres ne cessant de se toucher la main durant toute la conversation.

— J'ai un plan, lâcha finalement Isla. Pour quitter le manoir, ajouta-t-elle.

— Tu as choisi ? questionna Robert ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire largement.

— J'ai choisi, répondit Isla en souriant.

La jeune femme sentit la main de Robert se poser sur la sienne. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Elle sut à cet instant qu'elle ne faisait pas erreur, que Robert était celui qui la rendrait heureuse.

— Comment ? Comment vas-tu faire ?

— Pendant le bal. Mon père doit annoncer le mariage de ma sœur, commença-t-elle.

Robert serra un peu plus sa main en voyant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

— Je me déteste de lui faire ça, Robert. D'être si égoïste. Elle… Les Malefoy vont certainement annuler les fiançailles lorsqu'ils seront au courant de ma fuite.

Doucement, Robert caressa la main d'Isla avec son pouce. Il tendit son autre main vers son visage qu'il effleura du bout des doigts.

— On peut toujours attendre son mariage ? proposa Robert.

Malgré sa peur de la perdre, Robert essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une solution décente aux problèmes que risquaient d'engendrer la fuite d'Isla.

— On ne peut pas ! Je dois me marier avant elle. J'étais toujours la petite fille parfaite avant tu sais ! Celle qui ne dit jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, celle qui se plie toujours aux règles mais… mais, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je… Je dois partir durant le bal !

— Ton fiancé ne risque pas de te chercher ?

— Sans doute ! Mais j'aurais un allié dans la salle, rétorqua-t-elle en songeant à son ami Leopold Potter.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure espérant qu'il veule bien l'aider. Elle avait déjà tout prévu. Azyla devait changer les gallions qu'elle lui avait envoyés début juin en argent moldu.

— Robert ! Il a une contrainte dans… dans mon plan, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Il… Il va falloir qu'on parte loin. On doit quitter le village !

Le visage de Robert se crispa légèrement.

— On pourra revenir dans… dans quelques années sans doute mais pour l'instant…

— Et tu penses aller où ?

— Liverpool. Je… Tu trouveras sans doute du travail là-bas et j'espère moi aussi en trouver, à l'usine ou je ne sais où.

La jeune femme avait parcouru au cours de l'année les livres de la bibliothèque concernant les travails moldus et le monde moldu plus généralement.

— Tes si jolies mains pourront supporter le traitement, tu crois ? plaisanta Robert en caressant la peau douce de son poignet.

— Il le faut Robert. Mes parents ne connaissent personne là-bas. Il y a tant de gens qu'on pourra se fondre dans la masse.

— Il faut que je te trouve des vêtements alors. Les tiens sont un peu trop luxueux, expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard interrogatif d'Isla. Quand a lieu ton bal ?

Isla esquissa un sourire en comprenant qu'il acceptait son plan.

— Le vingt-trois juillet. Je pense pouvoir m'éclipser vers minuit. Il faut que tu trouves des chevaux. Je te passerai de l'argent la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons.

Isla jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata que sa sœur était au manoir.

— Je dois y aller. On se retrouve dans trois jours à l'endroit habituel, dit-elle avant de se lever. Au revoir, sir, lâcha-t-elle avant de quitter l'auberge.

Lorsqu'Isla pénétra dans le salon, sa sœur prenait le thé avec Miss Brühl et Seraphina Malefoy. Les trois femmes se saluèrent poliment.

— Je disais justement à Miss Brühl que tu prenais toujours grand plaisir à faire de longues balades dans le parc, déclara Elladora en lui souriant.

— Vous devez connaître tous les jolis endroits par conséquent, remarqua Miss Brühl.

— Je ne prétends pas tous les connaître, Miss Brühl, répliqua Isla poliment. Mais il est certain que j'en connais quelques uns.

— Je serais ravie de les voir, déclara Miss Brühl, la vrillant de son regard perçant.

— Quelle bonne idée avez-vous là Miss Brühl ! s'exclama Elladora. Un peu d'exercice ne pourrait que nous faire du bien, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

— Peut-être que Miss Isla est trop fatiguée pour une nouvelle promenade, remarqua Seraphina Malefoy avec un doux sourire.

— Seraphina a raison. J'avais oublié que vous veniez juste de rentrer. Pardonnez-moi, Miss Isla, dit Miss Brühl, son éternel sourire hypocrite ornant ses lèvres fines.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Miss Brühl. Merci de vous inquiétez de ma santé, Miss Malefoy mais je me sens tout à fait capable d'une nouvelle balade.

Isla se leva. Miss Brühl et Seraphina Malefoy l'imitèrent. Isla essaya de se remémorer les meilleurs endroits qu'elle fréquentait avant de rencontrer Robert et la balade fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable. Seraphina lui faisait la conversation, lui demandant si la robe avait été choisie. Isla répondit poliment à ses questions.

La tante et la nièce prirent congé après la longue balade. Elladora poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elles transplanèrent.

— Je ne les supporte pas ! s'exclama Elladora. Miss Brühl particulièrement. Si imbue d'elle-même ! Je crois qu'elle oublie trop souvent qui nous sommes !

Isla esquissa un sourire tandis que sa sœur poursuivait :

— Et cette Seraphina Malefoy ! La jalousie qui émane d'elle est vraiment indécente. Je l'ai entendue te poser tout un tas de questions sur ton mariage. Mais… Ne parlons pas d'elles plus longtemps. Je.. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de grave, de très grave même.

Elladora lança des regards suspicieux autour d'elle.

— Allons dehors, dit-elle en passant son bras sous celui d'Isla. Je sais ce qui tourmente notre père, Isla, lâcha-t-elle dès qu'elles furent à l'extérieur.

Isla la regarda faire les cent pas, inquiète.

— Tiens-toi prête à avoir un choc, Isla !

Elladora fixa Isla de son regard grave quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa marche.

— Il y a environ un mois, je suis entrée dans le bureau de Père. J'avais besoin d'une plume. Père n'était pas là et je savais qu'il en avait plein dans son bureau. Je les cherchais lorsque je suis tombée sur une missive écœurante. Une femme, dont je préfère taire le nom, y déclarait son amour fou pour notre père. Bien entendu, je n'en suis pas restée là et ai décidé de poursuivre mes investigations. Ils correspondent depuis près de dix ans, Isla ! Dix ans ! Mais le pire n'est pas encore là, Isy ! J'ai fait des recherches sur… sur cette fe-femme. Il trouve qu'il s'agit d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, Isla ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Notre père est-il fou au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il risque de traîner notre nom dans la boue ? Mais le pire Isla ! Le pire !

— Parce qu'il y a encore autre chose ? questionna Isla alarmée.

— Cette femme a eu deux enfants hors mariage, il y a environ sept ans et trois ans.

— Tu penses que…?

— Je ne pense pas Isla ! J'en suis certaine !

—Que veux-tu faire ?

— Que veux-tu que je fasse, Isla ? Il va falloir que nous fassions en sorte que jamais personne n'apprennent ce… ce scandale.

— Cela fait dix ans que Père la voit. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il maîtrise la situation ?

— Cette femme doit quitter le pays, Isla. Ne te rends-tu pas compte du scandale si jamais, si jamais cette affaire est révélée au grand jour !

— Tu comptes aller la voir ?

— En effet ! Je lui proposerai une grosse somme qu'elle ne pourra refuser ainsi que la parole de la famille sur le fait que nous ne ferons pas de mal à ses enfants et paierons même leurs études.

— Père lui a sans doute déjà promis. Tu… Elladora ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas la menacer ? s'inquiéta Isla en voyant le regard dur de sa sœur.

— Elle doit quitter la vie de notre père, quoi qu'il en coûte !

—Peut-être que si tu en parles à Père.

— Que crois-tu qu'il fera Isla ? Dix ans ! Cela fait dix ans qu'il se moque de notre famille ! De notre sang ! cracha Elladora. Non ! Je préfère régler cette histoire moi-même !

Isla suivit sa sœur du regard alors que cette dernière retournait à l'intérieur du Manoir. La haine dans la voix d'Elladora la fit frémir. Elle haïssait leur père pour avoir entretenu une liaison avec une Née-Moldue. Elle haïrait sans doute encore plus Isla d'aimer un Moldu et de l'épouser.  
.

oOoOoOo

.

Isla se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Dans moins de six heures, elle serait avec Robert, en route vers Liverpool et une nouvelle vie.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. La voix d'Elladora traversa le bois pour lui demander si elle était prête. Isla répliqua qu'elle arrivait. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son lit. Sous l'édredon attendait un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit un unique mot « Adieu ».

Isla prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Elladora lui offrit un grand sourire. Ce soir était son heure de gloire. Père allait annoncer ses fiançailles avec Malefoy. Isla répondit à son sourire. Elle savait parfaitement jouer la comédie, Leopold le lui avait déjà dit.

Isla fit son entrée au bras de Harfang. Elle n'écouta nullement le discours de sa mère et applaudit machinalement lorsqu'elle le finit. La jeune femme cherchait Leopold dans la foule. Ce dernier discutait avec la fille Bulstrode non loin de ses parents. Il lui offrit un sourire auquel Isla répondit.

Elladora et son fiancé ouvrirent la danse bientôt suivis par Isla et Harfang. Enfin, au bout de trois danses, Isla prétexta un moment de fatigue pour arrêter de danser. Elle se dirigea vers Leopold, s'inclina légèrement et lui tendit la main pour qu'il la baise. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en sentant le morceau de parchemin qui lui restait dans la main.

Isla dut danser encore deux danses avec Harfang Londubat. Ce dernier lui proposa alors d'aller faire une balade dans le parc. Isla accepta. Elle allait pouvoir le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

— Vous rendez vous compte Isla ? Il s'agit de votre dernier bal d'été en tant que Miss Isla Black, souffla Harfang à son oreille. L'année prochaine vous serez Mrs Harfang Londubat, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Etes-vous heureuse, Isla ?

— Très heureuse, Harfang ! C'est un honneur pour moi de devenir votre femme, mentit-elle en attrapant sa baguette dans une des poches cachées de sa robe.

Elle savait que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle l'utiliserait. Elle poussa un petit gémissement satisfait alors que les caresses de Harfang se faisaient plus poussées.

—Vous êtes si belle, Isla… si…

Isla ne sut jamais ce qu'elle était car Harfang tomba en arrière suite au sortilège qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Elle le fit léviter vers un bosquet et lui lança un sort de chauffage pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Elle le laissa là et alla retrouver Leopold près du grand chêne. Ce dernier sourit en la voyant arriver.

— Vous avez réussi à vous débarrassez de votre fiancé ?

— En effet ! Leopold ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Puis-je vous faire confiance ?

— Bien sûr Isla ! Nous… Nous sommes amis.

— Je pars.

— Vous partez mais… Pourquoi ?

— Je ne me marierai pas avec Harfang Londubat. Et j'ai besoin de vous, Leopold. Il faut que… Il faut que fassiez en sorte que personne ne remarque notre absence.

— Où est Londubat ?

— Je l'ai caché près du bosquet là-bas. Pouvez-vous faire cela pour moi, Leopold ?

— Où allez-vous ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je dois partir.

— Très bien ! Je vais vous aider Isla. Partez !

— Merci Leopold. Vous êtes un véritable ami, déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

La jeune femme commença à courir vers le fond du parc. Elle fit un dernier signe à Leopold avant d'être englouti par les ténèbres. Isla passa le mur, transforma une branche en lampe à huile et continua d'avancer.

Elle retrouva Robert sur le bord de la route. Il avait accroché les chevaux aux arbres et fait les cent pas. Il releva son visage vers elle et sourit en la voyant. Robert vint à grands pas vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il la détailla rapidement.

— Tu es magnifique. Mais tu risques d'avoir froid, remarqua-t-il en lui mettant sur les épaules sa veste.

— Allons-y ! Je me changerai plus tard, rétorqua Isla en enfilant correctement la veste de Robert.

Le jeune homme l'aida à monter à cheval. Isla essaya de se calmer. Elle était déjà montée sur des hypogriffes. Cela ne serait pas vraiment différent. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent en route profitant du couvert de la nuit pour parcourir plusieurs dizaines de miles.

.

oOoOo

.

— Isla ! Isla ! appela Elladora en frappant à la porte de sa sœur. Isla !

Elladora se décida à pénétrer dans la chambre de sa sœur mais ne l'y trouva pas. Où pouvait-elle être ? Elle avait disparu durant le bal avec Harfang et aucun des deux n'étaient réapparus depuis.

— Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, Père, déclara-t-elle en revenant au salon.

— Avez-vous regardé dans les écuries ? demanda Mr Londubat.

— Nous avons vérifié ! Deux fois, Mr Londubat ! rétorqua Mrs Black. J'espère que votre fils n'espérait pas faire… Notre fille est une jeune fille respectable !

Un grand vacarme leur parvint du hall. Mr Black se leva, la main sur sa baguette avant de reconnaître la voix de Harfang Londubat. Le jeune homme semblait de fort mauvaise humeur.

— Où est-elle, Harfang ? questionna Mrs Londubat.

— Elle n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux et il éclata de rire sous le regard perplexe de tout le monde.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Harfang? Pourquoi riez-vous ?

— Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Elle est partie ! Envolée !

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Notre fille n'a pas pu !

— Votre fille m'a stupéfixié, Mrs Black ! Avant de me cacher dans un bosquet.

— C'est impossible, elle devait être sous l'effet d'un mauvais sort, rétorqua Mrs Black.

Mr Black s'assit sur un fauteuil, catastrophé.

— Dites-lui, Mr Black ! Isla n'a pas pu faire ça. Elle n'est pas comme ça ! s'exclama Mrs Black. Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête-là, Elladora ?

— Elle l'a fait Mère. Elle l'a fait !

— Savez-vous quelque chose que nous ne savons pas, Elladora ? demanda Mrs Black à la limite de l'hystérie.

— Je pensais qu'elle avait arrêté ! Elle m'avait promis ! bredouilla Elladora retenant difficilement ses larmes.

— Que vous avait-elle promis ? interrogea Harfang.

— De ne plus correspondre avec Azyla Weasley. J'ai retrouvé une lettre, un jour venant d'Azyla mais… mais elle m'avait promis d'arrêter. Pour… Pour la famille, sanglota Elladora.

— Elfe ! appela Mr Black. Fouillez la chambre d'Isla !

L'elfe s'inclina avant de disparaître dans un pop sonore.

— Vous avez tout intérêt à retrouver votre fille vite, Mr Black, lâcha Mr Londubat menaçant. Si vous ne voulez pas que le mariage soit compromis. Harfang ! Metilda ! Allons-nous-en !

Les pleurs de Mrs Black s'intensifièrent. Tout devait être parfait pourtant ! 

oOoOoOo

Isla et Robert arrivèrent à Liverpool quelques jours après leur fuite. Ils trouvèrent une chambre à louer qu'ils payèrent grâce à leurs économies. Robert trouva rapidement un travail de maréchal-ferrant tandis qu'Isla réussit à décrocher un travail à l'usine. C'était dur et mal payé mais il fallait absolument que Robert et elle mettent assez d'argent de côté pour pouvoir vivre correctement. Sans doute aurait-elle été mieux payée en travaillant pour le Ministère de la Magie mais cette éventualité impliquait le fait que sa famille sache où elle était.

La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas avoué à Robert sa condition de sorcière. Elle avait peur de le perdre en la lui révélant.

Isla caressa doucement son ventre. Elle avait découvert son état, deux semaines plus tôt. Robert était au courant. Ils devaient se marier sous peu pour éviter le scandale. « Encore un scandale », songea Isla pensive. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de la communauté sorcière depuis sa fuite, deux mois plus tôt, toutefois elle était sûre que cette dernière avait fait les gros titres de la Gazette du sorcier.

— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda Robert de leur lit.

— Je regarde les étoiles, répondit Isla en souriant.

— Viens te coucher, tu vas attraper du mal, répliqua-t-il. Ces fenêtres sont les reines des courants d'air.

— J'arrive dans deux minutes, souffla-t-elle en retournant à son observation des étoiles.

— Comme tu veux !

Les yeux d'Isla cherchèrent dans le ciel l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation de… . Elle esquissa un sourire en la voyant. Son frère était toujours là-haut dans le ciel. Elle retint un sanglot avant d'aller se glisser dans les draps aux côtés de Robert. Doucement, Isla caressa le torse du jeune homme à travers sa chemise de nuit. Elle commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

— Isla ! Le bébé ! Tu sais que…

— Arrête avec ça, Robert ! Ce n'est qu'une simple croyance mol… populaire, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Une croyance populaire, dis-tu ? demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

— En effet. C'est un médecin qui a dit ça à Azyla durant sa première grossesse, expliqua-t-elle alors que les lèvres de Robert s'aventuraient vers sa gorge.

— Dans une semaine jour pour jour, tu seras ma femme, souffla Robert à son oreille alors qu'il lui retirait sa chemise de nuit. Une semaine et nous ne vivrons plus dans le pêché.

— Hum… Quel dommage, plaisanta-t-elle alors que les lèvres de Robert parcouraient sa poitrine.

Robert esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il remontait pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Isla l'empêcha de s'éloigner d'elle en posant ses mains sur sa nuque.

.

oOoOoOo

Isla avait sorti sa plus belle robe pour son mariage. La jeune femme n'avait pas voulu utiliser la robe que Mrs Guipure avait confectionnée pour ses épousailles avec Harfang et était donc vêtue de sa robe de bal. L'église était vide. Seule les deux témoins et le pasteur s'y trouvaient avec les mariés.

La cérémonie avait commencé depuis une dizaine de minute lorsque les portes de l'Eglise s'ouvrirent. Les yeux d'Isla s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut son père et son frère. Ce dernier les fixait avec mépris, Robert et elle.

— Bonjour Isla, déclara Yilden Black d'une voix neutre.

— Père, répondit-elle.

Instinctivement, Isla se plaça entre Robert et sa famille. Elle effleura sa baguette du bout des doigts. Elle ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis deux mois mais la gardait toujours sur elle.

— Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ? demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai plus de contacts que vous semblez le penser, répliqua Mr Black senior.

— Que voulez-vous ? demanda Robert.

— Toi ! Le Moldu ! On ne t'a pas sonné ! cracha Phineas.

Robert fit un pas en avant mais Isla l'empêcha de continuer en l'attrapant par le bras. Phineas et Isla sortirent leur baguette dans un même mouvement.

— Essaye pour voir ! lâcha Isla, la baguette pointée vers son frère.

— Phineas ! intervint Mr Black. Expelliarmus ! s'exclama-t-il avant que son fils n'attaque sa fille.

Le témoin d'Isla se mit à hurler alors que la baguette de Phineas atterrissait dans la main de son père.

— Petrificus Totalus, ajouta-t-il en visant le pasteur puis le témoin de Robert.

— Petrificus Totalus, ajouta Isla en touchant son témoin.

— Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ! s'exclama Robert en se précipitant vers son témoin.

— Robert ! Robert ! l'appela Isla avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme se dégagea de sa poigne. Le cœur d'Isla rata un battement.

— Ils n'ont rien. Nous les avons juste pétrifiés.

— Juste ? Ils sont tombés raides, comme mort !

— Attends ! Attends ! Tu ne lui avais pas dit ! intervint Phineas avec un sourire mauvais. Tu comptais te marier avec lui sans lui avoir révélé ta véritable nature, petite sœur ?

— Ta véritable nature ? C'est quoi cette histoire, Isla ?

— Il a raison Isla ! Qu'est-ce… commença Phineas.

— Phineas ! Taisez-vous ! le coupa Mr Black. Laissons-leur un peu d'intimité !

Isla comprit en voyant son père et son frère s'éloigner qu'ils pensaient pouvoir gagner sans même se battre. Après tout, si Robert ne voulait plus d'elle à cause de sa nature, elle serait obligée de revenir. Isla reporta son attention sur Robert qui la fixait le regard dur.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que tout ceci ! demanda-t-il en désignant les personnes inconscientes. Qu'es-tu ?

— Robert, je… commença-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui. Je te fais peur ? demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il reculait.

— Je veux juste savoir la vérité ! Je me rends compte que tu n'as sans doute pas cessé de me mentir depuis notre rencontre.

— Je ne pouvais pas te dire ce que j'étais. C'est la loi !

— La loi ?

— Robert… Je… Je suis… Je suis une sorcière.

— Une sorcière ?

— Je sais que ça a l'air fou mais c'est la vérité. Nous sommes une communauté très soudée et ma famille est l'une des plus puissantes. L'une des plus respectées. Je…

— Tu… tu… Tu es une sorcière ?

— En effet. J'ai… J'ai des… euh… des pouvoirs magiques. Je peux lancer des sortilèges. C'est ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, de la magie. Tu veux que je te montre ? Accio chandelier, dit-elle en visant le chandelier.

Ce dernier se souleva quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et vint doucement vers elle. Isla se tourna vers Robert qui observait le chandelier les yeux écarquillés. Isla s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle ne put qu'être soulagée en voyant qu'il ne cherchait pas à se dégager.

— Et… Et… Tu comptais me faire part de ce genre de détails, un jour ?

— Je… Je voulais te le dire après… après le mariage. J'avais… J'avais peur, avoua-t-elle.

Isla sentit les larmes perlées le long de ses joues.

— Tu avais peur que je parte ?

— Je suis désolée, Robert, déclara-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Le cœur d'Isla rata un battement lorsqu'elle sentit le corps chaud de Robert contre le sien. Isla passa ses bras autour de la taille du garçon enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Elle sentit Robert l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne.

Elle s'éloigna doucement de lui et leva son visage vers le sien. Robert esquissa un léger sourire. Isla le devina forcé mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était normal qu'il ne soit pas tout de suite à l'aise avec la chose.

— Tu te souviens quand je te parlais de mon école.

— Oui. Celle où Susan allait aussi. Ne me dis pas que… ?

— Et si, cette école s'appelle Poudlard et là-bas on apprend à maîtriser nos pouvoirs magiques, à lancer des sorts, faire des potions…

— Attends ! Tu veux dire que Susan aussi est une sorcière ?

— C'est une Née-Moldue, oui.

— Une née-moldue ?

— Elle est née de parents sans pouvoir magiques.

— C'est possible ça ? Attends. Moldu ? Ton frère m'a appelé comme ça tout à l'heure.

— C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens sans pouvoir magique, expliqua Isla. Ma famille… Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'estime pour les gens comme vous.

— Ils espèrent donc que tu retournes chez toi pour épouser un bon petit sorcier, c'est ça ?

— En effet. Enfin, j'ai peur que la nouvelle de ma fuite ait déjà fait les gros titres de la Gazette.

— Détrompez-vous, Isla ! Il n'en est rien. Tout le monde croit que vous êtes malade. Le mariage n'a pas encore été annulé, intervint Mr Black. Vous pouvez encore revenir, Isla.

Robert et Isla échangèrent un regard. Le jeune homme la serra un peu plus contre lui.

— Je ne reviendrai pas, Père. J'ai pris ma décision en quittant le Manoir cet été.

Phineas poussa un soupir d'agacement qui lui fallut un regard noir de sa sœur.

— As-tu pensé, espèce de sale petite égoïste… As-tu pensé que ce n'était pas seulement ton mariage que tu mettais en péril mais aussi celui d'Elladora ! s'exclama-t-il. N'a-t-elle pas droit au bonheur, elle aussi !

— Tu te moques bien de son bonheur, Phineas. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est seulement ta petite personne, et le risque que tu ne sois pas nommé membre du Magenmagot, rétorqua Isla.

— Je vais te… commença Phineas en faisant un pas vers elle.

— Je vous interdis de ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur elle, intervint Robert en se mettant entre eux.

— Courageux ou juste incon…

— Phineas ! Arrêtez ce manège ! Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour vous voir vous battre comme un vulgaire Cracmol ! Isla, es-tu sûre de ce que tu veux ?

— Certaine, Père.

— Très bien, soupira-t-il.

— Mais, Père, vous aviez promis à Mère de la faire revenir à la raison ! s'exclama Phineas. Vous n'allez pas la laisser s'en sortir si facilement !

— Isla nous a fait part de sa décision, Phineas. Il n'y aura pas de mariage. Ou seulement le sien et celui de son Moldu.

— Elladora ne me pardonnera jamais, n'est-ce pas, Père ?

— Au revoir, Isla, se contenta de répondre l'homme avant de transplaner dans un pop sonore.

Phineas leur lança un regard dédaigneux. Il effaça la mémoire des Moldus d'un coup de baguette avant de transplaner lui-même.

— Ta famille est…

— Ils font peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Robert se contenta d'hocher la tête. Son regard se posa alors sur le prêtre et les témoins qui étaient toujours pétrifiés.

— Ils ne se souviendront de rien. Phineas leur a lancé un sort d'amnésie, expliqua-t-elle. Et moi, je vais les réveiller. Puis, nous pourrons enfin nous marier, souffla-t-elle en levant son visage vers son futur mari.

Robert se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Isla le repoussa doucement après qu'ils aient échangé un doux baiser. D'un coup de baguette rapide, elle lança le contre-sort. Le prêtre et les témoins se relevèrent l'air perdu.

Le prêtre leur lança un regard interrogatif. Isla haussa les épaules tandis que Robert passait son bras autour de ses épaules.

.

oOoOoOo

Elladora était en train de lire dans le salon. La jeune femme était persuadée que leur père finirait par faire entendre raison à Isla. L'esprit tranquille, Elladora fronça les sourcils en entendant un bruit étrange venir de la tapisserie. Sa mère et elle échangèrent un regard. Elladora posa son livre ouvert sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et s'approcha de la tapisserie ancestrale. A côté du nom d'Isla était en train d'être brodé un autre nom.

— Robert Hitchens, lut-elle à voix haute.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues d'Elladora lorsqu'elle comprit que Mr Black avait échoué, qu'Isla ne rentrerait jamais, qu'elle s'était mariée avec un vulgaire Moldu. De rage, Elladora brûla les deux noms. Aucun traitre-à-son-sang et encore moins un moldu ne méritait d'apparaître sur l'arbre généalogique de la si noble et pure famille Black.


End file.
